So Close
by Crystal Blueberry
Summary: Sakura was trying to escape from spending holiday with the Li's family when Syaoran caught her and dragged her all the way there. After reaching HK, Sakura managed to escape from Syaoran and he just had to get her back. What happens when he found her? S
1. School Fight

**Hi guys. I'm just a beginner so take it easy on me. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it and hopefully you all will give me your supports to complete this story. Have fun reading and nice to meet you!**

**.:. So Close .:.**

Chapter 1

.:. School Fight

An auburn-haired girl stormed out of the bathroom, leaving the door behind with a loud bang. Her green emerald eyes glowed with anger. She clutched her fists tightly, trying to hold her temper. There was a small dot of dark green paint on her silky white school blouse which has a big red mixed with black shapped ribbon around the collar. Droplets of water were dripping from her wet silky auburn hair. She looked like someone who just had a bath with her clothes on.

_That guy is sooo gonna pay for this! _She thought silently, clenching her teeth.

"Sakura, wait!" A sweet angel-like voice called out her name.

Sakura was too busy cursing someone that she didn't bother to look back. She just kept on walking across the corridor at the same time hoping that the people around would just ignore her. Unfortunately, she was more than visible to them. Each eyes she passed were paying full attention towards her with their oh my goodness did she fell into the toilet bowl faces.

_This is totally embarrassing! I am sooo gonna kill him!_ She grasped her fists tighter, closing her eyes and fastened her past.

"Heeeey, wait up!" The young girl who was chasing her since just now made a sudden stop. Hands on her knees. She was gasping for air. Her long wavy purple hair was left untied which revealed her angelic appearance. Her front hair was pinned with two purple glittering star pins on each side. She was trying to catch up with Sakura while avoiding the people around and then she saw Sakura was storming back into the classroom.

"Oh, great! Just the last thing that I wanted," she whispered under her breathes at the same time sighing.

Sakura stormed into the classroom. Her emerald eyes were searching wildly around as if a prey was looking for its victim when she saw a group of boys laughing hysterically at a corner. She caught a glimpse of a messy chestnut-haired guy in the middle of the group and dashed towards him, pushing the others to the side.

"Li, you idiot! Apologize now!" she commanded to the chestnut-haired guy which seemed to be called 'Li'.

The group which had stopped laughing by the time she interrupted in now seemed to lay their eyes on her as if she was some kind of magnetic forces.

"Whoa, Kinomoto! What the heck happened to you?" he asked as he scanned the girl's appearance. He wanted to burst out laughing but somehow it just stuck in his throat.

"What happened to me?! Are you blind or what?!" Sakura rolled her eyes at him. _Or do you need me to poke your eyes?!_ She added but kept it in her thoughts.

The guy stayed silent for a while. He brushed his messy chestnut hair as his attracting amber eyes looking at the petite figure in front of him with full intense.

"Hmm...Did you somehow, fell into the toilet bowl Sakura?" There was a big sign of question mark on his face. He didn't seemed as if he was making a stupid joke but the others just burst out laughing as he said so.

Sakura bit her red cherry lips. She felt her rosy cheeks beginning to become hotter and hotter as if the was a small flame burning in them. Her heart beats faster. She glared into his amber eyes. _Did you have amnesia or what?!_ She wanted to scream at him.

"You told me you were sorry for dropping the palette on my uniform and I can't believe that I actually believed a jerk like you!" she shouted, letting go of her anger inside.

"Hey, watch your mouth you young lady. I am not-a-jerk, okay? Besides, I really am sorry for that," he defended himself, somewhat didn't sounded quite convincing or sincere.

_Actually, I wanted to pour the paint on her auburn hair but somehow that stupid palette just slipped from my hand and to my surprise it landed on her uniform though my target was actually her hair._ He let out a small laugh in his thoughts. _Anyway, that was that. I couldn't believe that I, Syaoran Li, the only heir of Li Clan actually apologized to an ill-mannered girl like her! That will be the first and the last. I swear myself this!_

Sakura was silent. Her lips moved but she didn't say any word out nor did she open her mouth to speak. She didn't even blink her eyes. She was just standing there, a few inches away from him, staring as if she was going to kill him by just staring at him like that.

"What?" Syaoran asked when he realized that she was staring at him with her emerald eyes which he usually found them...enchanting.

"You didn't think that I purposely did it as bait does you? So you would go to the bathroom to clean yourself up so Meiling and her gang could spray you with water..." he paused while examining her again. "...well...umm...which explains why you are all wet?"

_Damn! That was a good conclusion, Li! Way to go!_ He gave himself a clap in his thought.

"Well done, Li. You just admit it," Sakura's voice was softened a bit but filled with disappointment.

_Huh?_ Syaoran had a blank expression on his face. Then his eyes went wide-opened.

"Don't tell me that-" Syaoran's jaw dropped. _No way! The possibility of my conclusion to be true is that...it's damn good to be true! Now she's standing in front of me staring with her emerald eyes saying that it is 100 true! Great! You just dig yourself a grave, Li! Thanks to your 'clever' conclusion!_

"Sakura, I was just-"

"Don't you ever, EVER...call me Sakura anymore!" she cut him off, emphasizing on the word ever. Without giving a single warning, she stepped with all her might on Syaoran's left foot causing him to groan and immediately pulled his foot up, jumping up and down on the other foot. The other boys who were surrounding them at all times gave him their aww...that's totally gonna hurt looks.

"Why did you do that?!" Syaoran knelt on one knee, looking up at Sakura with his innocent babyish face.

"It's a tit for tat. After all you did, you're considered lucky that I didn't choke you till death," Sakura said without showing any expression on her face.

"Sakura, Syaoran didn't actually-" A blue-haired guy with a pair of glittering blue eyes was about to say when he was quickly cut off by the purple-haired girl.

"Shut up you moron! We have our own business to deal with!" She glared at him with her amethyst eyes and dragged him towards the other corner forcefully.

"Phew! There goes Eriol..." The crowd sighed. Tomoyo's a very sweet little angel actually but sometimes, she just had to be freaking scary.

Sakura took a glace at Syaoran before she turned to leave. Just as she did that, a hard painful smack landed on her left cheek, leaving a red mark on it. _Shit! That's hurt!_ Sakura groaned but just kept it to herself.

"That should teach a junior like you for messing up with my boyfriend!" The voice sounded gentle yet threatening and filled with hatred.

Sakura turned her face towards the voice while rubbing her cheek. A few inches away from her stood a petite figure with a pair of red blood eyes glaring into her emerald ones with jealousy. She was slightly taller than Sakura and her long black jet hair was curled up, showing the bareness of her neck.

"Aww...hottie's here," The crowd murmured.

"I am-not-your boyfriend!" Syaoran shouted with his childish voice, denying. He stood up behind Sakura which made him looks as if he was on her side and she was protecting him.

"But Syaoran-"

SMACK! A hard slap landed on her cheek. She rolled he eyes disbelievingly. "How dare you-"

SMACK! Another harder slap landed on her other cheek. The similarities are that both of her cheeks now have red marks which obviously being labelled as 'I've been slapped twice.'

"That Meiling, is for spraying me with water in the bathroom and not to forget, also for slapping me just now which made them two," Sakura smiled, sign of satisfaction and victory.

_Bravo! Way to go, Sakura! That's my girl!_ Syaoran wanted to cheer out but he thought it was better for him to remain silent instead of putting himself in the fight especially when it was that two girls were fighting there.

"You're so dead, Kinomoto!"

Meiling jumped towards Sakura, trying to strangle her. Sakura who was shocked by Meiling's sudden action took a step behind in order to defend herself but heard Syaoran's groaning again because she accidentally stepped on Syaoran's left foot that was hurt once. Being unable to balance himself because Sakura was on his foot and Meiling was strangling Sakura and kept on forcing her towards him, Syaoran at last fell on the floor followed by Sakura who was falling on his chest and as for Meiling, she managed to throw herself beside those two but still, she fell on the floor though. Everyone could hear them groaning and cursing under their breathes.

"I'm sure you have the explanation to this, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Li. Oh, you too down there Mr.Li."

_That voice sounded familiar. Wait a second._ The three of them thought when suddenly something stroke in their minds. "PRINCIPAL!"

.:.End of chapter.:.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Hopefully you will post a comment for me so that I'll know my mistakes or whether it's interesting or not. I'll try my best in the next chapter. Just wait for my news!

Preview for chapter 2: Sakura was being forced to go to Hong Kong to spend her holiday with the Li's family by her father and when she resist, guess who dragged her there? I'm sure you know who's that handsome guy we all love...


	2. Not Going Anywhere Without You

**_Here comes Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sit back and relax...By the way, THANKS for the reviews. You guys really are supporting me. _**

Chapter 2

.:.Not Going Anywhere Without You

It had been an hour since the three of them were dragged into the detention class. None of them had said a word except for glaring at each other, blaming on whose fault was it.

"Okay, you can go now," Mr. Takeshi, a young cute teacher who had been keeping an eye on them since an hour ago finally broke the silence after he looked at his watch.

The three of them got up immediately, releasing the signs of relief after bowing towards the teacher. They headed towards the exiting door one by one with Sakura at the front followed by Syaoran and Meiling lastly.

"And oh kids..." Mr. Takeshi paused while the three of them turned their heads towards him exactly at the same time. "...happy summer holiday!"

After dinner in Kinomoto's resident.

"No! I'm not going!" Sakura shouted, stamping her feet as she dragged herself upstairs.

"But I promised Yelan we'll be going together!" Fujitaka's voice was heard downstairs. He was still wearing an apron.

"You're the one who made the promise! Not me! Besides, I will not be going for a holiday with the Li's family especially when that Li is Syaoran! Do you heard me, dad?! Not even after a thousand years! NEVER!"

THUMP! Sakura slammed her bedroom door.

"Well, why did I ask her anyway? After all, Syaoran will still be picking her up tomorrow morning. Haaah...it's good to have Syaoran around. He knows how to deal with Sakura," Fujitaka smiled.

8.30 a.m. in Kinomoto's resident.

A tall muscular figure walked in the all-pink painted room. He was examining the surroundings when he caught a sight of a petite figure lying peacefully on a queen sized bed which was wrapped with a light pink bed sheet. She was sleeping comfortably with a cosy blanket wrapped on her body. Her white fluffy teddy bear was hugged close to her chest.

He pulled the curtains up, allowing sunshine to go through the glassy window and shone upon the sleeping beauty on the bed. She turned her face away from the sunlight, still wasn't ready to get up.

The tall muscular figure shook his head. He walked towards the petite figure and sat beside her, facing her face. A smile found its way to his lips as his amber eyes watching over the beauty on the bed. _I didn't notice she's this cute especially when sleeping_. He smiled again as he subconsciously brushed her auburn hair with his hand.

"Wake up, Sakura..." he whispered in her ear.

"Go away, daddy... I'm trying to sleep here..." Sakura mumbled in her half sleeping voice. Her eyes were still shut tightly as she hugged her teddy bear closer.

_Daddy?_ The muscular figure beside her stood up, his eyebrows rose up.

"Yo, Kinomoto! I'm not your daddy so could you please get your butt out of the bed and take a bath before we miss our plane?" he pulled her blanket away and tossed it on the floor.

Seeing the figure standing beside her, Sakura's eyes went wide opened. _Thub!_ She threw a pillow directly on his face.

"Syaoran! What the hell are you doing here?! In my room?!" Sakura startled. She was now standing on her bed in her green mashimaro pyjamas, pointing a finger at Syaoran while moving it up and down.

"We're going to Hong Kong, remember?" Syaoran bent down to pick up the pillow. He didn't seem to be angry at Sakura who threw the pillow straight to his face. Instead, he picked it up and placed it gently on the bed.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans matched with a black cagoule with a short sleeves black T-shirt inside.

"What do you mean by 'we' ?! I didn't promise anything! Grab my dad if you want but leave me aloneee!" Sakura took her teddy bear and threw it towards Syaoran but he easily caught it and put it down again.

"I would really love to grab your dad but you see, he had grabbed my mom and they were flying to Hong Kong right now which means they're waiting for us there," he said calmly and then continued, "Go and bath now. I'll be waiting downstairs." He closed the door behind him leaving Sakura in horror.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran in her room but she couldn't hear him replying from the outside, " And I'm not going anywhere without you."

45 minutes later...

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this in my own house!" Sakura muttered under her breathes as she went down through the veranda, hanging on a rope which seemed to be made from her bed sheet and curtains.

She was wearing a short skirt with black and red stripes matched with a sleeveless tight black top, revealing the fair and smooth skin underneath. Her auburn hair was tied with two long-tailed black ribbons. Her lips were as red as the blood and she was wearing a black bracelet around her wrist.

"Going somewhere, Kinomoto?" A masculine voice asked from below.

Thump! " Aww..." Sakura groaned. She fell right in front of the muscular figure. _Shit! When the hell did he get here?! _Sakura cursed under her breathes.

Syaoran bent a little to offer his hand to help.

"No thanks! I can stand on my own!" Sakura resisted, not even looking at him.

"Oh, but I insist." Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her up forcefully. Before Sakura even realize what was happening, she was already up on his shoulder. _Heh! That was easy._ Syaoran smirked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN, SYAORAN! NOW!" Sakura commanded while screaming on top of her lungs, beating his back and her legs kicking hard to free herself.

"And let you run off? Let me think...nope," Syaoran smirked as he carried Sakura towards his car with Wei waiting inside. He threw her gently at the back seat and sat beside her. And before she knew, they were in his car with Wei driving heading towards the airport to Hong Kong.

In a plane towards Hong Kong...

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he looked at Sakura's pale face. She was sitting on a seat just beside him with her head facing towards the window.

_No! I'm not okay! I have airsick and I'm freezing!_ Sakura wanted to yell at him but then decided to say nothing and pretended to be sleeping. She was still angry at him for dragging her all the way to the airport that she decided not to utter a single word to him.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touching her forehead and then her neck. Sakura was a bit shocked but just let him touched her. _He won't do any harm. _She thought. His hand was warm and it made her comfortable. She didn't know why but it just made her feel comfortable.

Then she felt something warm placed gently on top or her, giving heat to her shivering body. It was more comfortable and made her body warmer. Sakura took a peep at what was actually covering her body but tried not to make it seemed too obvious. _Syaoran's black cagoule! No wonder it's warm. He must have taken it off him and placed it on me instead._ Sakura whispered in her thoughts. _But I still won't forgive him for dragging me here!_

Syaoran smiled when he saw Sakura was peeping under her nose and then pretending to be sleeping again, pulling the cagoule closer to her chest. _She really was pretending. Still mad at me, huh. Anyway, I like watching her like this... pretending to be sleeping in her cute babyish face._ He smiled again, resting his head on the seat and closed his eyes.

.:.End of chapter.:.

**_Another chapter ends. Tell me how you guys think of this one. I can't wait to read your reviews! _**


	3. Escaped and Captured

**Thanks very much for the reviews! I really love reading it! I'm suprised you guys like my story but I'm totally glad that some of you added this story in one of your favourite stories. Thank you very much! I love you guys so much! Have fun reading the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Escaped and Captured

"Ahh...Hong Kong finally," Syaoran pulled his breath, a big smile carved on his face. Sakura was standing right beside him, hand in hand with Syaoran or to make more exactly, Syaoran was holding her hand in his. Not that Sakura wasn't angry at him anymore or they were pronounced as a couple but Syaoran just couldn't take a risk or having Sakura trying to escape him again, which means trouble for him.

_Flashback_

7.30 in Li's resident

"I'm going to Hong Kong with Mr. Fujitaka. Make sure you bring Sakura along with you or else... I'll make sure to have Meiling making your life miserable," Yelan Li gave a fake evil grin at Syaoran before leaving with Mr. Fujitaka.

"Why meee?!" Syaoran frowned.

"Oh, dear! It's very simple actually. There's no one else here except you since your sisters are all in Hong Kong so of course it is you," Yelan giggled leaving Syaoran with no choice but to obey. "Don't forget to be nice to her. I knew the incident in school the other day..." she smirked and went off.

_End of flashback_

Syaoran sighed when Sakura suddenly asked, "Well, aren't you gonna let go of my hand now? It's sweaty you know."

"You'd run if I do that," Syaoran replied without hesitation.

"W-Why would I?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You did that back in Japan...or have you forgotten?" he answered.

"Well, y-yeah...but this is Hong Kong. Where am I supposed to run? Not that I know anyone here," There was a strange tone in her voice. Tomoyo's cousin is here! As soon as you free me, I'm outta her! Hahahaha! Idiot.

"You have your point there but I don't trust you. You're cunning," Syaoran said nonchalantly without looking at her. He was paying more attention to something else.

_Dammit! Are you a mind reader or what?!_ Sakura bit her lips, trying to hide the fact that her 'brilliant' idea was nothing less than her other unsuccessful ideas. _Okay, fine then. I'll come up with another one. By the way, where exactly are we up to?_

She had a point there. They had been standing on the pavement for about half an hour already without doing anything. They were just standing and looking and doing nothing. Well, at least that was Sakura's point of view. Different vehicles and different faces passed by but they were still there, standing hand in hand.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked finally.

"Waiting," Syaoran answered shortly, still not looking at her.

"For what?" she asked confusedly.

"A cab of course," Syaoran replied with a low tone.

_Okay. I felt like an idiot. Thanks for answering._ " Could you let go off my hand? Just for a second," Sakura asked.

"Why?" This time, he was looking at her.

_Hoooohoo..Finally you're paying attention._ "I need to take off this cagoule. It's burning me." She gave a cute smile and blinked her eyes, trying to get more attention.

Syaoran took his sight off her. His mind seemed to be processing something.

"Common. Just a second," Sakura pleaded in her childish face. _This time, I'll make sure my plan works. _She smirked.

"Fine." He let go of her hand. _I swear if she's up to something again, I'll..._

"Oops..." Before Syaoran could even finish his thoughts, Sakura dropped the cagoule on the floor, smiling innocently. _I purposely did that you know? _She smiled to herself. _But of course you didn't know that!_

_What a clumsy girl._ Syaoran sighed and bent down to pick the cagoule. By this time, he had Sakura's hand in his already.

"Syaoran, look! A cab!" Sakura pointed excitedly towards a passing by car.

When Syaoran turned his head to see the 'cab' she was pointing at, Sakura took this opportunity to bite Syaoran's hand and forced him to let her go. For the first time after all those unsuccessful ideas she had, this one worked perfectly.

"Bye, looser!" Sakura shouted happily leaving Syaoran behind and disappeared in the crowds of people.

_Mischievous child. Now how the hell am I gonna find her?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haaah...free at last! I don't care if I'm lost or whatever as long as I don't have to see that jerk!" Sakura whispered silently in her thoughts as she walked happily around.

7.30 pm, somewhere in Hong Kong.

"Ahhh...where the hell am I?" Sakura asked herself, frustrated. She was walking alone along the lonely street in the darkness of the night for a few hours already. It was getting darker and the wind was starting to blow roughly, causing Sakura to shiver in coldness.

_I wish I brought the cagoule along instead of giving it back to him. I wonder where is he now? _Syaoran's image seemed to b appearing in her mind_. Wait a minute. Why am I thinking of him?! Stupid Sakura_! She shoved her thoughts away from her head and wrapped her arms around her body._ Where's Tomoyo's cousin house anyway?_

"Ahhh!" A strong arm suddenly pulled her towards the corner forcefully, pushing her against the wall. It was dark. She couldn't see his face. She tried to loosen his grips but he was too strong for her. Her small body wasn't a match for his muscular one.

"Hey, baby...wanna have some fun?" His voice was deep and gruff, unlike her father's...or Syaoran. She felt his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His body was warm and muscular.

"What do you want?!" Sakura asked rudely, trying to break free but no avail.

"Just spending a night with a cutie like you," he smirked.

"Don't you dare to touch me or else..." Sakura paused, threatening him.

"Or else what?" he asked, pulling her closer and closer that she can feel his warm breath on her face and the beat of his heart.

"Or else... Syaoran...he... will never forgive you!" Sakura hesitantly answered, pushing her face away from his hand. _Why the hell am I saying his name?! Whatever, as long as I can get this madman away!_

"Haaah...Syaoran. Your boyfriend, huh? Well, it's only you and me, babe," he grinned evilly. His hand was rubbing her cheek while the other was securing her waist.

"Oh, he'll be here alright and when he does, I'll make sure you regret for messing with the wrong girl!" she glared at him with her emerald eyes as if she was challenging him. _Dammit! I don't even know where he is!_

"Unfortunately he's not here so let's just get this over," he pushed her against the wall as he leaned closer to her, trying to kiss her.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried while trying to push him away. "Syaoran! Syaoran, help! Syaoran!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs. _Li! Where the hell are you?!_ She closed her eyes, afraid of what he was going to do to her.

Instead of closing her mouth to stop her from shouting, the man suddenly let out a laugh.

"What the-?"

"Finally you called my name," his voice suddenly changed as he loosen his grips on her.

_That voice sounded familiar._ Sakura's eyes wide-opened. She pushed him towards the street, where she could see him clearer. _Syaoran!_

"Damn you Syaoran! You could've scared me to death!" Sakura shouted angrily at him, beating his chest with her hands.

"Who asked you to bite my hand and run?" Syaoran said still laughing while holding her hands from beating him although it doesn't hurt at all.

"Well, yeah! That's because I'm not going to the Li's villa with you!" She shouted and gave him a quick glance before turning her back to leave.

"Oh, is that so? See if you still can run now," Syaoran smirked as he pulled Sakura towards him and put his hands around her before carrying her up on his shoulder just like before.

Sakura was shocked but couldn't anything about it except to scream. "SYAORAN! PUT ME DOWN! I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU LATER! PUT ME DOWN! NOW! SYAORAAAAN!"

15 minutes later...

"Rooms for two, please," Syaoran asked when they finally entered a hotel. Sakura was glowering at him but didn't utter a single word.

"I'm sorry sir but there's only one left," A young lady with a pair of hazel eyes at the counter apologized.

"Hoee! I'm not gonna share a room with mmmm-" Syaoran closed Sakura's mouth before she could further complain.

"We'll take that," he smiled at the lady and took the key, dragging the protesting Sakura along with him towards their room.

End Of Chapter

_(A/N:)The end of another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one too. Don't forget to submit yur comments! Don't forget also to join me on the next chapter!_


	4. Feelings

Hi there guys! I'm finally back. Hehe? I knew you've been waiting hell looong for my next chapter and I'm really sorry. Don't be mad and please don't hate me. I apologize again. I've been really busy these few weeks and the works stopped me from getting good ideas for my story. I apologize once more. Please read this chapter calmly and yeah, you can put your knives away now.

Chapter 4

Feelings

"You kidding me?! Why do you think I would wear this?!" Sakura protested. In her right hand was a long-sleeved big white T-shirt which was obviously a man's belonging.

"You're not listening!" She shouted at a messy chestnut-haired guy who was busy untying his shoes and immediately flung the shirt over his head.

He removed the T-shirt from his head and gave her a wide grin saying, "Since you're not interested in changing your outfit, I thank you for giving my beloved T-shirt back, although in a rude manner, but I forgive you." He then continued to untie his shoes.

Sakura scowled angrily at him. "_**Gimme**_ that back." She snatched the T-shirt from him and made her way towards the bathroom muttering under her breathes. THUMP! She closed the door.

_Finally..._he sighed. Then suddenly...

"There is a guy named Syaoran Li who is total idiot. I-D-I-O-T. Idiot!" Sakura sang with her own melody from the inside of the bathroom.

"Stop it, Sakura," Syaoran scolded.

The bathroom door slowly opened. Sakura popped her head out, looking at him meaningly. "N-O is a NO..." she sang cutely and stuck her tongue out before closing the door and continued singing her song.

"Okay, then." Syaoran got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom switch.

"Heeeey!" Sakura screamed from the inside. "On the light! On the light!" she cried babyishly.

"Not until you stop singing," Syaoran smirked.

"OKAY!" Sakura agreed immediately. Within a second, the bathroom was once again brightened by the light except that it was quieter than before. Only the sound of the water flowing in the bath tub can be heard.

_Hah! That was easy_. Syaoran smiled at his brilliant idea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your turn," Sakura said as she went out of the bathroom wearing Syaoran's big white T-shirt which was 2 inches right above her knees. She left the upper button unbuttoned, revealing the fair and smooth skin of her chest. Her silky auburn hair was untied and the true cherry colour of her lips was revealed after the red blood lipstick on them was wiped off.

Syaoran who was gaping at Sakura's _hot _appearance for a while quickly pretended to take no notice of her when she turned her attention towards him.

"Umm...okay..." was all he could say and made his way to the bathroom with his face blushing a bit.

Few seconds later after Syaoran had entered the bathroom...

"S-A-K-U-R-A!" This time, Syaoran was yelling from the inside of the bathroom and Sakura was heard laughing hysterically from the outside.

He told me to stop singing, not scribbling. She chuckled at the thoughts that she scribbled the word 'Syaoran...IDIOT' with her lipstick on the bathroom's mirror.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran went out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue black tracksuit matched with a white short-sleeved shirt. His messy chestnut hair was still a bit wet and he was on his way for his 'revenge' after what Sakura did in the bathroom but stopped when he saw she was already sleeping peacefully on the double sized bed like a small girl. Adorable and cute although mischievous at all times. He just managed to let out a sigh as he brushed his fingers through his wet messy hair.

"Just like the old Sakura. Never know to blanket herself," he said as he pulled the cosy blanket over Sakura's petite body gently. For a moment, he just stood there watching her sleeping with a smile carved on his face.

_I wish you knew how much I missed you, Sakura_. He whispered silently in his thoughts as he brushed away the bangs from her face.

**Flashback**

7 years ago, a 10 year-old Syaoran moved to China from Japan after expressing his feelings to Sakura without knowing her feelings towards him. She, on the other hand, was about to tell him her true feelings a day after that when she found out that he was going back to China.

She tried to find him at the airport but found that his flight had just taken off. She was disappointed, sad and angry. She could not find him, could not tell him her feelings and could not tell him goodbye.

7 years later, which was about a month ago, he came back. Both of them act as if there was nothing happening between them. They go on with their usual life which they used to have when they were kids- fighting and arguing with each other whenever they can. But deep inside, they both knew that there was something between them. A feeling that they both could not explain whenever they were with each other. People always see them arguing almost every time they met but actually, it might be the way they express their love for each other without them both knowing or realising it. It just might be...

**End of Flashback**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rush wind blew in, cooling the surroundings of the white painted room. Droplets of water fell on the ground little by little and slowly they formed into a heavy rain. Both Sakura and Syaoran were asleep. One was on the bed while the other one was on a maroon couch leaned against the wall.

DUMM! Suddenly, there was a thunderous applause along with a flashing lightening.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelped as she closed her ears. She was already leaning against the bed post, dragging her knees to her chest.

It was dark, completely dark. No moonlight or sparkling stars in the sky. Only the gloomy clouds accompany the night. Sakura was too scared to move. Usually, she would hug her teddy bear to keep her feel safe, keep her feeling calm and to make her feel protected.

DUMM! Again, another louder thunder stroke outside. Sakura shut her eyes tightly. That was then, she feel a warm, big hand touching her.

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing a pair of emerald orbs. There was a very bright flashing lightening in the sky. She could see a pair of soothing amber orbs gazing into her emerald ones. They were so gentle and warm.

"Syaoran..." Sakura sobbed. "Syaoraaan!" She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I'm with you," he calmed her down as he caresses her head. His voice was so calming and gentle which reminds her of her father. And the way he put his arms around her, it made her feel so protected.

Little that she knows, she feel into a deep unconsciousness in his loving arms.

.:. End of chapter .:.

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short. Forgive me. I'l make it better for chapter 5. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad. Don't kill me yet coz' chapter 5 is coming sooooon! Promise. I had finished writing it, only left the typing work. See ya then!


	5. Another day with you

**_As promised before, here comes Chapter 5. Thanks very much for still being with me. Muacks! I love you guys! Hehe.._**

Chapter 5

Another Day with You

It was Saturday morning. The rain had stopped and the gloomy clouds were gone. Warm breeze blew the curtains of the white painted room, allowing sunshine to shine through the half opened glassy door. A tall, muscular figure stood at the veranda of the 10th floor room, absorbing the warmth of the sun with a cup of hot coffee in his palms.

Once a while, he would glance at a petite figure that was sleeping comfortably on the soft, cosy bed wrapped in a thick blanket. He just smiled. She would often turn her body to the left then to the right and finally, a pair of beautiful emerald eyes was slowly opened.

Her eyes caught a sight of a muscular figure standing on the veranda, looking at the vivid blue sky while sipping his drink. The wind would blow his chestnut hair, making it messier which made him even more charming than he already was.

He was wearing a long-sleeved silky light blue T-shirt with a pair of faded black jeans. A silver watch around his wrist was gleaming in the sun like a sparkling star sparkles at night in the sky. He was no longer the 10 year-old boy she knew 7 years ago.

Then something came in her mind although it wasn't really clear. She could still feel the warmth of his body, the heartbeat she heard through his chest and the soothing amber eyes. He was there last night. She knew she had fallen asleep in his arms. In the arms of a man she pretended to hate.

She had not forgotten how he had treated her in school for the past few weeks in school and the way he suddenly changed last night. It was as if he had different personalities in him, like the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Finally you're awake. I thought you'd be sleeping forever." She didn't realize he was already standing in front of her with his usual teasing kind of face. When did he get there, she wasn't sure. She was just wondering how long he had been watching her with her dreamy face.

"Get out of my sight," she blurted out.

"I see this is the way you thanked someone who helped you throughout the night," he looked at her slyly.

Sakura was stunned for a while before gaining her consciousness and threw a pillow directly towards him but he easily dodged it.

"Shut up, idiot!" she growled.

"Just one more thing," he said as he walked towards the exiting door. "We're going to the villa after you have your breakfast which means you have an hour to dress yourself up. No more tricks," he looked at her sharply and closed the door, leaving her alone in the room.

"No more tricks," Sakura mimicked him in a funny tone as she dragged her unwilling feet towards the bathroom with a towel draped over her shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo, Li! Wassup dude?!" A masculine voice greeted from the other side of he phone.

"Shang, I need to borrow your car," Syaoran told him when a lady came in bringing a dress.

"Sure, when?" Shang asked.

"What about this dress?" The young lady with a long wavy hair asked as she showed him a purple low-cut long silk dress.

"No. Bring me something plain. No eye-catching," Syaoran instructed the lady.

"Now," Syaoran continued his phone talk as the lady walked away.

"Right away!" He hung up.

"Is this suitable?" The golden-haired lady came back bringing a different dress.

Syaoran looked at the dress, smiling widely. "Just perfect."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Room service!"

Sakura tied her bath robe quickly and flew towards the door, puzzled. _I didn't ask for room service._ She thought as she opened the door. "Yes?"

"I was told to bring you this, miss." A man in his middle age handed her a shopping bag politely.

"Well, um, thanks." She took the bag and closed the door after watching the man went away.

"Oh, I forgot to ask from whom! Well, never mind," she said to herself as she took the contents out of the bag and laid them gently on the bed.

A fine smooth white dress matching with a pair of silver-almost white moderate high heels. _Syaoran..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're late, Shang. I thought I'd call the police to ask whether there's been an accident nearby," Syaoran teased after a silver Ferrari parked by the road near the hotel.

"Don't be so cruel, Li. I was only 10 minutes late. You know how Hong Kong traffic is." A honey-brown haired guy with a pair of hazel eyes came out of the car, chuckling. He looked charming with a dimple located at the right side of his cheek when he smiled.

That was then, Sakura walked out of the hotel wearing a sleeveless dress which was about an inch above her knees. She looked rather plain and simple yet attracting.

"Li, check that out." Shang signalled Syaoran towards Sakura who was at that time looking somewhere else.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. _Darn! I thought that a simple, plain dress would make her looked ordinary, not the opposite!_

"Hey, Sakura! Here!" he quickly called her, waving his hand towards her.

As soon as Sakura heard her name being called, she turned her head towards the masculine voice. It was Syaoran... _and another guy?_ She grumbled silently as she made her way towards them.

"S-She's Sakura?! The cute Sakura Kinomoto we used to _bully_-I mean play with when we were kids?!" Shang gaped.

The way the sun shone upon her made as if she was an angel with a golden hair. She looked more matured and more womanly-shaped than her usual teenager-like look. Warm breeze blew her floppy dress in the air and her auburn hair was left hanging about 2 inches above her shoulders.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered shortly. Shang's a good guy, unfortunately he's a playboy.

"She's blooming, Li! You're so lucky to have her." Syaoran nodded nonchalantly. _If I tell him Sakura's not my girlfriend, he would be chasing her all the way to the villa! I will not let that happen!_

"So, aren't you going now?" Syaoran asked.

"What? Can't I meet her first?" Shang looked at him pleadingly.

"No," Syaoran replied shortly.

"You're cruel, Li."

"I know."

"Since she's yours, I won't do anything at her," Shang grinned.

"Don't ever try," Syaoran glared at him and he just chuckled as he walked away.

"Who's that?" Sakura curiously asked when she finally arrived at Syaoran's side.

"None of your business," Syaoran answered rudely as he sat at the driver's seat, starting the engine of the roofless Ferrari. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

Sakura glared at him and without saying another word, she hopped into the car and shut the door hard. _I really hate this guy! Why am I here at the first place?!_

Looking at Sakura's cute angry child-like face, Syaoran couldn't help himself from smiling, but of course, without Sakura seeing it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun came down and was replaced by a full moon, sending its gleaming moonlight.

Syaoran parked his car in front of a villa. He had been driving for several hours with few stops towards the villa. He turned off the engine. An eerie silence surrounded the surroundings.

"Young master, you've came." A man in his middle age dressed in servant clothing who was standing at the big front door bowed politely in front of him. As usual, he went towards Syaoran's luggage and without being asked, (a/n: well, it's his job anyway) carried it inside the villa.

Syaoran looked at his watch. _2315. _Such a long journey. He looked to his side. Sakura was still sleeping, breathing softly and slowly. He stepped out of the car and walked towards Sakura, opening the door.

He leaned closer to her to loosen her seatbelt. I _was supposed to be more tired than you, you know_. He smiled as he brushed away the bangs that were covering her face as he would always do.

He carried her gently towards the villa, being slowly as not to wake her up. He brought her to a room that was opposite to his and laid her gently on the bed, pulling the blanket over her body.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He kissed her lightly on her forehead and went in his own room. It was the end of Saturday night.

-End of Chapter 5-

**_A/N: How's it? Do you like it better than the previous chapter? Hope you do and Chapter 6 is coming maybe next week. I'm still halfway writing it. Exam is getting nearer so I'm sure whether I can post it in time. So, hope you guys have patience and stick with me. See ya!_**


	6. A Suprise Morning

**Hi guys! Sorry for making you all waiting. Actually I'm still having my exams here but I just thought that I've delayed this chapter for 2 weeks or more I'm not sure for myself. So here it is. Have a fun time reading! _Luv: Crystal Blueberry._**

Chapter 6

A surprise morning

The sun was glinting through the clouds, sending its sunlight directly into the glassy door of a medium size room painted in lilac. There was a sudden crack sound coming from the door. Four figures were seen creeping into the room in a straight line, acting suspiciously.

"So this is the grown up Sakura," said the elder one almost in a whispering voice.

"She's so kawaii!" exclaimed the other.

"And adorable!" The third one added.

"Shhh...She's waking up," The fourth one finally said with a finger crossing her lips.

The soft whispers which were followed by few chuckles suddenly disappeared, leaving the room filled with the same silence as before. A pair of astonishing emerald eyes slowly opened, its orbs widened as four figures were circling around her on the bed with their faces were just inches away from hers. She was stunned for a moment.

"MORNING!" The four greeted at the same time, smiling widely which was more like grinning.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura jumped out of the bed, screaming in a horrified. She dashed towards the door. At the same time, a tall figure entered in, causing her to bump into his muscular chest. Before she could fall on the floor, his big rough hand reached for her small soft one and pulled her towards his chest.

As she looked up, her emerald eyes were adjusted with a pair of familiar amber eyes. They were the same soothing amber eyes she saw before. Sudden blurry visions appeared in her mind.

Although at that time she was sleeping but she could feel her body being lifted up slowly and gently by a pair of strong arms, bringing her close to his muscular chest. It was a strange feeling. A feeling that she couldn't explain but it was there. It was a comfortable feeling. His chest was warm and gave heat to her body. But then, she remembered nothing else but that. She didn't know he gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Only he knew what he did and he never meant to let her know.

"Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, Fanren. What are you all doing there?" He broke off their eye-to-eye contact and turned his gaze towards the four ladies who were no jumping off the bed.

Each of them had the same brown-orange coloured hair; however, different shades of brown eyes but none looked like his amber ones.

"Xiao Lang!" The four exclaimed as they rushed towards the tall figure that had Sakura by his side. Alarmed by the sudden rush, Sakura hid behind him for protection, grabbing his sleeves tightly.

"We're here to see Sakura-chan!" Both Siefa and Feimei jolted in excitement.

"Yup! Yup!" Fanren nodded, agreeing with her sisters.

"Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping at this time. What made you early?" Fuutie asked in a strange tone, glancing at Sakura who was peeping over Syaoran's shoulder then back to Syaoran. He knew she meant something but just ignored.

"Well, with your voices which sounded "as sweet and as soft as little angels", of course I felt like sleeping in 'heaven'!" he contradicted.

"Oh, what a really 'kind' thing to say," Fuutie gave him an evil grin as she and Siefa pinched his cheeks, causing them to turn into red which made Syaoran groaning like a baby.

"Fuutie, Siefa, stop pinching your little brother." All of them turned their heads to the side. Everyone froze for a moment like a video being paused.

An elegant woman in her early 40s holding a Chinese made fan suddenly appeared in the scene. She was wearing a pair of Chinese outfits with her long silky dark hair curled in a bun, decorated with some glittering hair accessories.

_Aunt Yelan... _Sakura whispered silently. She looked at her in amazement. Yelan Li was the most beautiful and elegant Chinese woman she had ever known. Wet red blood lips, velvet fair skin, attracting eyes...everything she saw in her was so perfect. After the death of Nadeshiko which was about 14 years ago, Yelan Li was always there to comfort her. She was like a second mother to Sakura and about Syaoran, well, she knew him since they were born! Although he could be annoying most of the time, he was the reason Sakura still could smile after her mother's death. He was her first-born enemy but he was also he first-born friend. A close one actually.

"We better get going now," Fuutie announced. She hurriedly flew downstairs with the other three following her from behind, passing by their mother with their heads down. Knowing her daughters, Yelan just smiled. Syaoran was the only guy in the Li's family and being the cutest and the youngest, of course he was the centre attention of everybody. (a/n: No doubt)

"You might want to let go off my shirt now," Syaoran said, clearing his throat as he looked at Sakura who was about the height of his chin and pointing his finger towards her hand that was still gripping his sleeves.

"Uh-oh," Sakura blushed as she quickly removed her hand from his sleeves. She didn't realize that she was so close with him that when she does, she immediately stepped further from him. Her heart was pumping so fast that she could almost hear the melody of her own heartbeat.

"Sakura dear, I hope those four didn't scare you much," Yelan smiled. Her soft motherly voice and her warm smile somehow gave Sakura a peaceful feeling. She felt as if it was Nadeshiko who took the form of Yelan to protect her.

"No moth- I mean Aunt Yelan," Sakura shook her head as she corrected her sentence.

"Oh, Sakura! Please don't call me Aunt Yelan. I missed the sweet angel voice that used to call me mother," Yelan gave a fake sad face.

Sakura gulped. She looked at Syaoran, intend to ask him what to do but he was looking at the floor with both hands in his pockets as if there was something special on the floor. He didn't seem to bother about their conversation although the truth was, he too, wanted to hear Sakura calling Yelan 'mother'. Then, it would be like the old days they used to have when they were kids. He loves to see Meiling's jealous face every time Sakura called Yelan as 'mother'. Meiling was a year older than him and she made this as her weapon to boss Syaoran around when they were kids. As for Syaoran, Sakura was his only weapon against Meiling as those two had never been getting along well as long as they had known each other. He was proud to say, this 'weapon' had never failed him even once.

"Um...Mother..." Sakura said as she cleared her throat. She looked at the floor, hiding her blushing face. She had never called anyone mother all these years after Yelan had gone back to China that was when she was 10.

Yelan ran towards Sakura and gave her a big, warm mother-loving hug. "That's my girl," she said as she caressed Sakura's head. At the other corner, Syaoran was just watching them, smiling brilliantly.

"Now, why don't you take your bath and change your dress. Your father and I along with the rest will be waiting downstairs for breakfast. You too, Syaoran." Yelan glanced at her 17 year-old charming son who was leaning comfortably against the wall.

"But I don't have my luggage!" Sakura scowled at Syaoran, giving him eyes language that it was his fault that dragged her here without dragging her luggage along. Syaoran nonchalantly turned his head away.

"Don't worry about that dear. You could use Fanren's clothes first. Besides, I can see you two have the sane figure and taste for clothes. I'll have Syaoran to go with you to the town to buy some clothes later, right honey?" Yelan smirked as she looked at Syaoran. She chuckled when she saw Syaoran raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. his eyes wide opened and his jaws almost dropped on the floor.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled joyfully. She stuck her tongue out at Syaoran, giving him a look that says _you are so gonna be my shopping slave._

"I'm definitely toasted..." Syaoran sighed as he wiped the sweats on his forehead but deep inside, he was happy to accompany Sakura shopping which means he has a lone time together with her. Sakura chuckled happily looking Syaoran sweating. As they entered their rooms, they both thought, "This is going to be a fun day!"

**9.00 a.m. During breakfast in the Li's villa.**

Sakura swiftly flew downstairs. She was wearing a white mini jeans skirt matched with a short-sleeved baby blue shirt. Her auburn was left untied and her appearance was naturally stunning without mascara or whatever those girly stuffs on the face she used to wear.

"Morning everyone!" She greeted with the sweetest smile anyone could ever imagine.

"Morning!" They returned her. Everyone was there. Starting from Yelan, her father; Fujitaka, Futtie, Siefa, Feimei, Fanren and the most annoying-thing that she described as, Syaoran.

"Slowpoke," Syaoran teased silently as Sakura sat next to him. Not that she wanted to be that close to him but she doesn't have a choice! It was the only empty seat left. Sakura pinched his right thigh and before Syaoran could groan, she took a slice of bread and closed his mouth with it. Everyone pretended to enjoy their meal as if nothing had happened but their eyes were whispering to each other saying, "They are getting along normally."

**In the town after breakfast.**

"Could you please stop spending unnecessarily?! You're gonna get me broke if you keep on using my brand new credit card like that!" Syaoran begged. His hands were full of shopping bags, Sakura's shopping bags.

"Um..okay," Sakura faithfully obeyed. She stopped in front of a beautifully decorated shop. There was a flicker of delight in both of her eyes. "Just after I have this one," she grinned as she entered the shop.

"Didn't your father have ever told you to save in case of rainy days?!" Syaoran grumbled as he followed Sakura to the shop. He looked at the sign above.

"PET SHOP."

"What the-!"

-End of Chapter 6-

**A/N: The end of Chapter 6 finally. I'm going to have a week holiday after this exam finish so stay alert! I'm gonna post my Chapter 7 next week! I've finished writing it. Finally, there's a good news from me huh. Don't forget to give your comments about this story. Hope you guys will like it. Bye!**


	7. My Little Syaoran

**_Sorry? Okay. Kill me... and there will be no chapter 8... bwahahahaha... Thanks Daniela for the message. _**

Chapter 7

My Little Syaoran

"Isn't this puppy cute?" Sakura asked as she took a brown fur puppy out of a cage which has almost he same colour as Syaoran's hair.

"Whatever. Just don't think of bringing it back to the villa. Mom wouldn't allow having any pets in there," Syaoran warned. His face was serious but actually, Yelan had never said anything about not-allowing-pets at home. It was his idea so that Sakura wouldn't spend his credit card anymore. She had spent too much already he thought.

"Oh, she doesn't?" Her happy, open face suddenly darkened. She looked at the puppy lovingly. "But I really liked this puppy," she said in a soft, slow voice. The puppy was just gazing at her in silence with its tongue stuck out.

_Why do I have the feeling that I've done something bad? _Syaoran looked at both of them, feeling rather guilty. He shook his head, shoving his thoughts away from his head. _But she's cunning. Maybe she's pretending so I would let her use my credit card again! _

"Do you have your cellphone with you?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking up into his dreamy eyes. She was still hugging the puppy in her arms and it seemed to like her too.

"No. Why?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Nothing. Just wanna ask mother in case she changed her mind about not allowing any pets at home. Well, since you don't have your cellphone and I left mine in Japan, I think I'll just have to get a new one."

Sakura's eyes gleamed with joy with the thoughts she'll be having a new cellphone without using her own money. Besides, Yelan gave Syaoran the credit card and also gave Sakura the permission to use it whenever she wants since all her belongings were left back in Japan.

"Can't you just use the public phone instead?" Syaoran suggested. His eyes were looking at her pleadingly. She was going to get him broke!

"No. I'll have a brand new one and I won't change my mind. So hold this puppy while I go and get one," Sakura insisted childishly. Without any warning, she tucked the puppy into Syaoran's arms forcefully causing the bags that he was holding scattered on the floor. She flew out of the shop, leaving Syaoran and everything else in a mess.

"I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands if you purposely by an expensive one!" Syaoran threated childishly while trying to keep the protesting puppy in his arms who wanted to follow Sakura out.

"Don't worry!"

That was all he heard from her as she disappeared in the crowd of people. He sighed and soon he realized that the puppy was looking at him with its tongue stucked out.

"What are you looking at? If you think I'm gonna buy you, dream ahead," he said, gazing into the puppy's light brown eyes. It just moved its ears as it listened to Syaoran.

"I think it likes you, Li." A raven-haired girl suddenly appeared behind him. He turned around quickly. _That voice..._

"Shinna?" Syaoran was stunned. She has a sun bright smile on her fair face and a beautiful pair of violet eyes. Both sides of her hair was tied with butterfly-shaped ribbons and the back hair was left untied. She was wearing a light green dress hang above her knees with a white layer inside.

"Suprised you, didn't I?" she chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" he asked.

"I don't have any plan during this holiday so I just came here to help my aunt," she said. "So are you gonna buy this puppy?"

"Well, I-"

"Syaoran you big liar! Who said anything about no pets at home?!" Sakura came back and stormed in, shouting at Syaoran. She didn't realize Shinna was standing there until Syaoran pointed her.

"Hi!" Shinna greeted.

"Hoeee! Where did you come from?!" Sakura asked in a shock.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first before you start questioning someone else?" Syaoran said as he leaned closer to Sakura, whispering in her ears. The puppy was still in his arms, looking at the three of them one by one.Sakura looked at the girl who she guessed was at her age.

"Ehehe..Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Call me Sakura for short." Sakura grinned sheepishly, scratching her unitchy head.

"Shinna. Ichiha Shinna. I helped my aunt in this shop," Shinna introduced herself.

"Really? That's great! Actually, I'm interested in this cute puppy. Can I pay it by credit card?" Sakura took the puppy from Syaoran, ignoring his glare at her when she mentioned the word paying it by credit card. _His_ credit card.

"Sure." They both walked towards the cashier counter and Sakura paid it with a 10 discount. Syaoran was just standing there watching as the business went on. And watched his credit card flew away, again.

"Here. Have this," Shinna said, handing Sakura a beautiful chain with a gold-coloured bell that gave out a cute, high-pitch tinkling sound.

"You're giving this to me?" Sakura asked suprised. They just knew each other! Shinna nodded. Sakura smiled happily as she took the chain and wore it around the puppy's neck. It didn't really seemed comfortable wearing the chain but it sure liked the tinkling sound of the bell whenever it moved around.

"So, what are you gonna call it?" Shinna asked.

"Hmm...I've been thinking about that while I was on my way to the phone shop," Sakura moved her head up and down while her fingers where on her chin.

"And?" Shinna asked. She was eager to know how she was going to call that puppy. Syaoran was the same too. Even the puppy was wagging its tail impatiently while looking at Sakura.

"I'll call it Syaoran!" Sakura announced happily. The three of them fell on the floor. Shinna, Syaoran and the new Syaoran. _(a/n: It's the anime style of falling as we always watch in anime programmes.)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't just use my name for that ugly little thing!" Syaoran protested when they were finally out on the street. It was Sunday morning in summer's holiday so there were many people walking in the town at that time.

"Well, I-just-did," Sakura emphasized on the last sentence, looking at Syaoran with her eyes wide-opened. "Besides, who asked you to lie about no pets allowed in the villa," she continued.

"Okay! Fine. You win. Now happy?" Syaoran gave up. It was pointless arguing with her. Actually, he wasn't angry she was using his name for her puppy. He admitted the puppy was cute although he said the opposite and besides, its fur was the same colour as his chestnut hair. With the puppy having his name, Sakura will always remember about him everytime she called the puppy. So, there was no reason for him to be angry with her although she meant to call it by his name to tease him.

"Oh, no! Syaoran! Where are you going?!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

"I wasn't going anyhere," Syaoran with his dreamy face answered, looking at Sakura with a blank expression on his face.

"I didn't meant you! I was calling the puppy!" Sakura rushed towards the puppy, trying to catch it back.She could hear it running although it was hard to see it in the crowd because of the tinkling sound made by the bell on its neck. "Syaoran! Come back!"

Bump!

"Aww..." Sakura groaned. She just bumped into somebody. (a/n: Guess who?)

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The stranger asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. Thanks. I'm sorry too because I was-" Sakura immediately paused as she studied the figure standing in front of her was someone she actually knew!

"Eriol!" (_a/n: Finally, he's in the scene! Yeay! Congratulation to Eriol's fans!)_

"Hey, it's you Sakura! No wonder I thought that hair was familiar." Both of them chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need to find Syaoran!" Sakura slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Why? He's just right behind you," Eriol pointed towards the exhausted Syaoran, the one in the human form who was running all the way while carrying Sakura's shopping bags in his hands. It was kinda heavy because she bought more shoes than clothes to wear.

"Not this Syaoran! The other one!" She explained shortly.

"Since when do we have two Syaorans?" Eriol was puzzled.

Then a good-looking young girl came to the scene in a rush. She has a long wavy purple hair with an unsual brilliant pair of amethyst eyes that would attract any men she passed by. She looked extremely cute in a dark purple mini skirt jeans and a light purple tight short sleeves matched with a black jacket jeans. The way she walked will make anyone thinks that she's a teenage model athough she was actually runing. And the black leather boots she wore gave her the perfect height of a model.

"Eriol! I think this puppy must had separated from its owner! It has a bell here. Do you think we should-?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as she noticed the girl after taking a closer look at her. (a/n: Hohohoho...our sweet princess is here too)

"Who the-! Sakura!" Tomoyo too, exclaimed after she saw Sakura. They were about to hug each other when the puppy Tomoyo was holding barked at them, telling them to take notice of it. They both were suprised because they totally forgot about it after meeting each other. Sakura took a close look at it.

"Syaoran! You're back!" She cried happily as she took the puppy that Tomoyo handed to her.

"He's Syaoran?!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol rolled their eyes disbelievingly. " What about him?!" They both pointed towards the human form Syaoran. Syaoran just sighed. Those two reactions were too 'over' he thought.

"He's our Syaoran. What's with you two? Acting so weird," Sakura looked at them, a little puzzled with their sudden reactions.

"Well, it's just that..." Those two paused while looking at each other. Theu were enemies a few days ago and now they were shopping together and even had a puppy which also called Syaoran? They adjusted their eyes on both Sakura and Syaoran who were standing side by side. Those two looked like coupled though . Sakura was wearing a mini whote skirt jeans matched with a baby blue short-sleeved top. Meanwhile Syaoran was wearing an icy blue buttoned T-shirt with a pair of dark jeans. "Nothing!" They both smiled.

The four then walked together towards a playground. Sakura was walking with Tomoyo at the front while the two guys were just following the beautiful ladies from the back. They would give an icy glare at any guys who were staring at 'their' girls.

"You'll be coming to the festival tonight, right?" Tomoyo asked as they both seated on the swings. The two guys were just sitting on a bench nearby, giving unnecessary protection which for them was necessary since the girls were supposed to be their 'percious stones'.

"I don't know there'll be a festival," Sakura honestly said as she pat the dog that was resting comfortably on her laps.

"You don't know? It's the last night of the festival! You've gotta come!"

Just then, Tomoyo's cellphone rang. "Yes mom. I'll be back now," she answered. "Sakura, promise me you'll come tonight," Tomoyo said as they both rose up from the swings and made their way towards the guys. " I'll wait for you!"

"Okay!" Sakura answered cheerfully as she gave her a goodbye hug. _I know just who to bring me there._ A sly smile carved on her face. None other that him. _Syaoran..._

_**-End of Chapter 7-**_

_**a/n: Finally it's over. I typed it for hours and I'm glad I've managed to finish it finally. Haaaah...Time to watch Tsubasa movies... See you guys!**_


	8. The Melody of The Hearts

**Chapter 8 is here. Thanks guys for keep on supporting me. And Daniela, when I said that there'll be no chapter 8 if you kill me, it was because how can I write this chapter if I'm dead! Lol I hope to end this story as soon as I can coz' I have a better story coming after this one. I'll tell you guys 'bout it when I can figure out how to write it with a better language. Have fun reading...**

Chapter 8

The Melody of Our Hearts

_by Crystal Blueberry_

It was a hot, sticky Sunday afternoon. The clouds swept silently across the horizon, bringing along a cool breeze that softened the humid afternoon heat. It was just after lunch that the five girls and a puppy made a gathering group in one of the girl's room-the eldest one.

The room was painted with a calming colour of light blue and was beautifully decorated with some girly stuffs- a light blue lava lamp on a mini table beside the bed, plastic glittering stars on the ceiling, a small glassy cabinet of crystal collections, cool glittering photo frames with some pictures and many other unable-to-mention girly stuffs.

"I can't believe you actually made him let you buy a puppy!" Fanren gave Sakura a disbelieving look. They were all on the bed. Fanren was sitting with her back straight, Sakura was hugging her knees while leaning on the bed post, Feimei was lying on her chest, Siefa was playing with the puppy while Fuutie was hugging a pillow and resting her lazy chin on it.

"I'm more surprised he let you used his credit card for it! He never even let me put my fingers on it! That brat…" Feimei whined. Sakura just chuckled at Feimei's childish reaction. Feimei was a year older than she was, the same age with Meiling. They both will be having their exams to apply for the Tomeda University after the summer's holiday.

"Well, I salute you for being dare to give this puppy his name," Siefa giggled as she called the puppy 'little Syaoran' and the puppy would wagged its tail happily.

"Yeah. The last time Siefa gave her hamster his name, it was found dead in its cage the next morning," Fuutie nonchalantly said.

"Hah?! R-Really?" Sakura gulped. Her face turned pale as she looked at the cute little puppy that was playing with Siefa's fingers. Then that four gave her a gottcha look and burst out laughing. Sakura looked at them with a questioning look on her face, demanding for an explanation.

"You really think our Xiao Lang killed the hamster?" Siefa asked while holding herself from laughing.

"Then what?" Sakura asked back, being more confused than before.

"Of course he didn't!" Fuutie laughed. "It was Siefa herself who forgot to give the hamster to eat that it died of starvation," she continued and they all laughed.

"The girls are getting along really well it seemed," Yelan said as the girls laughter were heard downstairs. She and Fujitaka were having their teatime while sitting on the sofa, facing each other with a rectangular table between them.

"Sure they are," Fujitaka agreed and they both laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The evening sky was glowing with a mysterious shade of blue and the wind was roaring and struggling among the branches, trashing the trees in it. Fallen leaves scattered on the dusty ground, kicked up by the wind and swayed away in the air.

A tall, muscular figure was standing under a shady cherry blossom tree. His messy chestnut hair looked even messier with the wind blowing it, yet making him looking even more charming. From afar, his amber eyes caught a sight of a young girl walking steadily towards him. Her long raven hair and the end of her light green dress were fluttering in the gusty wind. Her violet eyes were sparkling in the fading sunlight. He could see her beautiful sun bright smile distance away.

"Hi," she greeted, standing a few centimeters away from him.

The muscular figure turned his body completely towards her, face to face. He took a deep breath as he look at the innocent look of her eyes….they seemed so fragile.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked. His voice sounded serious and so was his face. The soothe in his eyes that he used to have was nowhere to be seen. He was gazing into her eyes with full of questions in his head.

"I already told you before, didn't I?" she said, her lips were still smiling.

"The real reason," Syaoran demanded, knowing that she was not telling the truth before.

"I don't have other reasons. Even if I do, it's my personal matter, not yours. Or do you think I was still your girlfriend and have to report everything to you?" The sun bright smile on her face slowly faded away. Both of them were gazing into each other eyes, trying to reveal the truth hidden inside, wanting to know the secrets behind those amber and violet eyes. Both froze in their own positions.

"Then I'm glad," Syaoran finally said. He turned his head and walked away while she just stood under the cherry blossom tree, watching him leaving in silent as petals of cherry blossom dropped on the ground as he walked away. She caught a petal of the dropping flower in the air. Her eyes flickered with such a blazing fire as she grabbed it in her fist, tearing it into pieces. "I never liked cherry blossom…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a while after the met. Since then, he had never made a move from the bed, sitting nonchalantly, imagining nothing. Those blazing eyes of hers, the hatred and jealousy of her heart gave him an uneasy feeling. He was not afraid of her but there was an uncomfortable feeling in his heart. It was as if giving him warning. He wasn't sure of it and he doubted if her ever would, at least for now. And he hoped, it will never be too late for him to know.

"Syaoran..."

A soft, sweet voice called his wandering thoughts back to reality. His amber eyes twinkled in recognition as a young girl entered his room. It was Sakura. She didn't look as innocent as Shinna but one thing he was sure of, her heart was pure and real. He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes was enough to tell her that he was waiting for her to go on.

"I was wondering if...you could do me a favour," she tried her best not to say rough words to him since it seemed to be a habit whenever they met each other.

"Depends," he replied shortly but his heart saying the complete opposite. For her, there was nothing he would not do. He had learnt that she was the only one in his heart when he tried to replace her with Shinna. That was the reason for wanting her to spend the whole summer holiday with them-to be close to her and to find the exact moment to tell his feelings towards her, once again. Sakura pulled her breath deeply and then let it all out. _Here goes nothing._

"Could you come with me to the festival tonight?" Sakura closed her eyes as she said it quickly but clear enough for him to hear. "Please?" she continued, opening her right eye but left the other closed. She was acting like a cute little girl asking permission from her older brother to play outside. Hearing no reply from him, she began to feel a nerve-racking in her. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking at the moment.

"I promise I won't cause you trouble. Please, Syaoran..." she pleaded in the most pleasing way. She didn't fake it. She was really pleading him.

He waited for his heart to give any warning or an uneasy feeling or anything that could make him say no to her. But there was nothing. His heart was playing a normal melody. It was in fact, a melodious beating from deep within him. Only she could create the melodious beating he was having now.

"Keep your promise," he finally stood up, fingers went through his chestnut hair.

Sakura felt her lips were smiling widely and her heart was beating rapidly. He agreed. He had finally agreed! She wasn't sure whether she was fully conscious or subconscious but she felt her body moving closer to him and her lips touched his skin. She was kissing his cheek. Realising what she just did, she pulled herself away from him slowly. She blushed. Emerald met amber.

"I...I'll just get ready first." Emerald orbs moved away. Then she was gone from his sight. He ran his fingers to where her lips had touched his skin. It was soft and warm. A thin line formed on lips, curling into a smile. She was begining to reveal her true feeling. He had no doubt for it.

In the other room, Sakura was leaning against her door. Her heart was beating rapidly. She placed her hand om her chest. A beautiful melody was beating in it.

"What the hell did I just did?" She bit her lips to stop herself from smiling. Doing so, she ended herself letting out soft chuckles. She just realized that she didn't kissed him subconsciously but she was fully aware of it. It was her heart that forced her to do so. Because that was what she wanted.

-End of Chapter 8-

**A/N:: What do you guys think 'bout this. I know it's kinda boring so stay tunned for the romance in chapter 9 where they are going to the festival. Don't forget your comments. And after I managed to think on how to write my second story, I'll let you guys know the summary. See ya!**


	9. By Your Side

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 9. I'm really glad to receive your last reviews. Glad too coz' you guys are liking it. Anyway, as I would usually say, have fun reading!!**

**sw3etest-1258 **- I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you! Can't wait to read your opinion bout' this. But don't be too harsh, okay?

**chelsea34** - Sorry. I won't rush. Thanks for reminding me.

**Daniela93sweet** - I'm glad you found it interesting. Don't forget your comments for me at the end of the chapter! I'm looking foward for it.

**MlleShadow** - Sakura's fan huh? I perfer Tomoyo though. Hehe..

**xXangelicprincessXx **- Well, thanks for waiting. Here's the update you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy!

**AngelEmCuti** - Thanks! Enjoy reading by the way.

**Cherry Akira Li** - Don't get too spicy. We don't anyone to be burning hot in here.

**zakurakiss** - What? 10/10? Why don't give it a 100/100?! Lol! Kidding.

**rosedreamer101** - Yeah. This is a teenager love. It's my favourite genre and I think yours too, huh?

**pyscho-pyro-shrink** - Aww...you think it's cute? I think you're cute coz' you think it's cute. Lol...

**DiamondRose3 **- Well, I'm trying to make it as sweet as possible. Thanks for realizing it. Hehe...

**cutecess** - Well, I had mentioned their ages in the previous chapters. They're both 17. Glad you asked anyway.

**lhaine07** - You just mentioned those two words! Cute and lovable! I love you for saying that! Haha..

**mammiie-noodlez** - Yeay. Can't believe I've updated it on time, I guess. I'll try to keep up the err...'good' work you're telling me to.

Chapter 9

By Your Side

_by Crystal Blueberry_

"Sakura! I'm glad you made it here!" Tomoyo beamed, reaching out her arms to greet her best friend. Her long wavy purple hair was tied into a simple ponytail. She looked more matured by doing so.

It was the final day of the festival, which made sense that there were fewer people coming to the small town that night. Situated beside the beach, the small town was definitely a good spot for relaxing and clearing the minds from the busy city-life. With the cool and cold breezy wind blowing, it refreshed everyone who was in the town.

Sakura started to study her surroundings as Tomoyo lead them to a place she guaranteed that will be a lot of fun. There were many colourful but dim lanterns hung on the strings along the way. She could hear voices of children and adults screaming while riding roller coaster. She had been to few of the places like these before but not as merry as this one. As she observed her surroundings, she didn't realize she was walking straight towards Tomoyo who made a sudden stop. Fortunately, she just bumped slightly at her back. Both Syaoran and Eriol also stopped.

It was the doll machine that made Tomoyo paused. (a/n: I don't know if that machine is called a doll machine or what). Her eyes were sparkling observing the cute teddy bears in the luminous box. "Eriol, I want that teddy…," she pointed towards a purple, fluffy pig teddy in the doll machine. It was small but definitely cute. "Eri…" she called his nickname, pulling his sleeves lightly.

"Okay," Eriol smiled his celestial smile, patting her head gently. He had never hesitated to grant Tomoyo her wish. Never did he think to turn her down. That was the reason she chose him from all the guys that wished to be hers. Even so, his soft and warm celestial smile that attracted her most. A simple smile that captured her heart.

Sakura decided that it was better for her to wander nearby for a while rather that getting along those two ways. Besides, it won't be long for Eriol to get Tomoyo a doll from that machine, she supposed.

Her emerald eyes moved around as she scanned if there was anything that would interest her. Truly, there is one. She walked towards an archery stall just a few metres away from their positions now.

"How do you play this game?" Sakura asked the man in charge. He was a bit plump, not really young with a round belly too but he wasn't old either. He looked nice and had a friendly smile.

"You just have to shoot the arrows towards the bottles over there." He pointed Sakura to an archery spot with a few bottles arranged up in a triangle in a field nearby, a small field. "You have to stand 15 metres away from the target and if your arrows hit all the ten targets and break them, you'll get that one over there."

Sakura's eyes moved to where his finger was pointing. _A big, pink dolphin teddy!_ Her eyes sparkled as Tomoyo's once did. (a/n: _Girls_…..). "I'll give it a shot," she smiled. She was then given a pink bow and eight arrows - _real ones._

Sakura pulled the string and released the first arrow. _Missed. Never mind. I still have seven left._ She calmed herself. Second shot, missed again. Third shot, it hit the bottle but did not break it – considered as missed. _Argh!_ Sakura began to lose her temper. _I don't believe I can't break those!_ She took another arrow and pulled the string with all her might.

Missed.

Missed.

Missed.

Missed.

Even up to the last arrow she hit nothing but the air. Sakura sighed heavily. The dolphin was cute though but it wasn't really her night.

"Give us a second round." A familiar voice came to her ears. She spun around to the direction of the voice. _Syaoran… _Syaoran was heading towards her with eight new arrows. He had been watching her from behind since she'd left Tomoyo and Eriol. She was being too busy thinking or getting her hands on the dolphin that she wasn't aware of his presence.

"Hold your bow up," Syaoran instructed her. Sakura wasn't sure what he was trying to do but her instinct told her to trust him and obey – which she did. He placed his hand on hers gently and held the bow up together with her. He put his other hand on her other hand that was holding an arrow at the string. Sakura was a bit shocked at the beginning but didn't thought to push him aside either.

They were in a position in which both of them were holding the same bow and arrow with Sakura's hands placed in his. Like a pair of professional archeries, they stood elegantly with Sakura at the front and Syaoran at her back. They were so close to each other or she can say that she looked as if she was leaning on his chest – which she felt so comfortable she didn't bother to move away.

"Be sure to take a perfect view of it, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered to her.

"No one can match my skills in video taping," Tomoyo giggled as she continued to video tape those two archeries in her tape, of course, without Sakura and Syaoran realizing it. If they did, she wouldn't be there right now. (a/n: Those two might have their arrows on her instead…haha…ehem). Besides, with the people beginning to crowd the place where both Sakura and Syaoran were standing, there was no way they could see her taping behind those crowds.

They pulled the string and released the arrow together. Syaoran tried to decrease his strength so that it wouldn't affect Sakura's and in that way, he could ensure the arrow would hit its target and smashed it into pieces. The first arrow was released and soon after the sound of glasses broken was heard. Perfect shot! It hit the middle target perfectly and all the three targets above it fell down and smashed on the ground. _Four down, six left._ It's still wasn't the time to congratulate herself yet, Sakura thought. With Syaoran standing beside her, she felt more confidence and more strength in her. It seemed as if he was the source of her sudden energy come from.

Second shot, it hit the middle target on the left and the target above it was unsteadily balanced and ended up falling and cracking on the ground. Another two were down. He picked the third arrow and placed it in Sakura's hand. His fingers went through hers and together they pulled the arrow and released it in the air, seeing it flying directly towards its target which was situated at the middle right, causing the same effect as before. Now, to end its final two targets, one on the left and other on the far right, two arrows are needed.

One by one was released from the string and both arrows hit their targets and smashed them into pieces just like the rest. Sakura almost couldn't believe her eyes. Not a single bottle was standing. Everything, everything was cleared.

"Congratulations miss. The dolphin is now yours," The plump man announced as he walked towards his stall to pull the dolphin teddy down.

"We did it! We did it!" Sakura push the bow aside, letting it fall on the ground. She turned towards Syaoran and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He admitted he was a bit surprise of her sudden reaction but managed to stay calm_. I'm supposed to be cool_, he reminded himself.

The sound of the crowd clapping and cheering made them both realize that all these while, they were being watched by the crowd – not to mention Tomoyo video taping them both. She loosened her arms from his neck. "Sorry," she muttered and turned her head away, blushing.

_Don't feel sorry, really. I like it when you do that anyway. Maybe I should do that next time. Second thought, maybe some other time. I'm afraid I won't be able to let you go when I do that. _Syaoran chuckled to himself and cleared his throat, making it sounded less obvious.

After a while, the plump man came and the crowd was finally disappearing slowly. "Here you go," he said as he handed her the dolphin teddy. He was then back to his stall and the crowd was completely gone, including Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. He didn't seem to notice her watching him but her wet, soft cherry lips on his cheek does. He turned to face her.

"Thank you," she smiled and quickly made her way towards the place where Tomoyo and Eriol were standing.

Syaoran stood still._ Why don't you just say 'I love you'? So I can kiss you right here and then. _This time, he didn't touch the skin where her lips met his cheek but just left it there. Smiling, he followed her from behind.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol were back to their original positions – near the doll machine. They pretended that they had never moved a single step from that place. Eriol managed to get her the teddy though.

"Nice teddy, Sakura," Tomoyo said in a strange, teasing tone.

"Syaoran got this for me," Sakura said, smiling. Her cheeks started to change into pinkish again.

"I know," Tomoyo mumbled as she and Eriol exchanged glances, chuckling softly.

"You what?" Sakura asked, didn't really get what she had said.

"Nothing! There's Syaoran. Let's go!" Tomoyo quickly changed the topic. She pulled Sakura and they both walked together, each hugging a teddy bear with the guys following behind. They were too busy having fun that they didn't realize what or who was watching their every movements.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are!" Tomoyo beamed brightly as she announced.

"Eh?" Sakura turned a bit puzzled. "Are you sure this is the right place? It looks creepy and doesn't seemed fun at all."

A dark man-made cave with a big board carved 'Haunted Cave' on it. Definitely not a place for fun. She could sense it was another of Tomoyo's brilliant idea of making things goes her way.

"Ooooh, believe me. There'll be more fun when you entered in." A brilliant sparkling light flashed in both of Tomoyo's eyes. Without further explanation as well as wasting another moment, she pushed both Sakura and Syaoran into the cave, which automatically immediately closed as soon as they stepped inside – although it was actually by force.

"Hey," Sakura just managed to say before she realized she was being pushed forcefully into the cave by all a sudden. "Hey! Let me out! What are you doing, Tomoyo?! Open the door!" she yelled from the inside, beating the door-like-wall with her the sides of her fists.

_Great job, Tomoyo. I owe you one. _Syaoran smiled although he was being pushed too.

"Can't you hear I'm yelling in here?!" Sakura continued.

"Actually, no." Syaoran, being tired of her screaming finally spoke up.

"What do you mean by no? She's just on the other side of the door," Sakura said.

"Listen," Syaoran said as he knocked on the door-like-wall several times. "Sound proof. Get it now?" he looked at Sakura.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here? It won't open and I don't wanna walk in this condition!" Sakura cried childishly.

"You have two choices. First, stay here until someone come searching for you. Second choice, follow me to the exiting door at the other end of the cave," he said coolly and started to walk, leaving her no time to think.

First choice was definitely not her option. Who could've stood alone in the dark? "Wait for me!" Sakura called out. Obviously, she was not that type.

The cave was not really dark but it was not bright either. There were just dim lights hung loosely on the walls along the path. Besides, she didn't know what would comes out from anywhere at any moment since it was called 'Haunted Cave'. The safeties way she knew was to be always by his side.

"Come on Eri. Let's go elsewhere."

"What about them?" Eriol asked, pointing towards the cave from the outside with Sakura and Syaoran inside.

"That's a cave for couples. Only two person allowed at a time. I'm sure they'll be fine especially when they're together," Tomoyo giggled. Eriol nodded his head, understanding what she meant.

**After a few minutes**………………………………………………………………………

"Ahhh! A mummy!" Sakura screamed, hiding behind Syaoran as she closed her eyes.

"It's a fake," Syaoran cleared their way, pushing the doll covered with cloth aside.

"It's still looks scary," Sakura whined, didn't let go of his sleeves.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a group of bats flying aggressively towards their direction.

"Down!" Syaoran warned as he pulled Sakura in his arms in the acts of protecting her. The bats flew over them and disappeared in the dim lights.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking directly into her eyes with his hands on her shoulders. He was really concerned about her safety at that time. Sakura nodded her head slowly. She was still shocked by the sudden attacks of the bats, however, being in his arms a few moments ago was definitely another different feeling.

_There aren't supposed to be any bats in here. If there were, they wouldn't suppose to attack people though. Something's not really right here. _Syaoran felt his heart was giving a sign of warning.

"Let's get out of here." He took Sakura's hand in his and led their way towards the exiting door.

In the cave control room, a young girl was watching every single movements they made in a computer screen.( a/n: Heck! I forgot how the hell they call those things. Just don't bother about it too much as long as you get the way the story goes). A thin line formed on her rosy lips. "Lucky, eh?" she smirked.

-End of Chapter 9-

**A/n: Well guys. That's the end of this chapter. I know the ending has nothing to do with romance and not written well, I supposed. But please don't kill me. There's supposed to be some evil characters in here and I think it's time to 'start' their 'mission'. Anyway, sorry if the next chapter will be coming quite late coz' I haven't finish writing it. Actually, I had written it already but decided to start another one coz' it was going too fast like chelsea34 had said, I shouldn't rush on writing these stuffs. So hold on till the next chapter. I'll make sure they're written well. Till then!**


	10. The Beauty Of Love: Part I

**Hi there guys! Here comes Chapter 10 with a continuation in the next chapter. Don't worry. There are only two parts for this continuation. I couldn't combine these two chapters (Chapter 10: Part I and Chapter 11: Part II) coz' it'll be tooooo long and I'm sure you guys would be reading it til' you got bored. So, in order to make it didn't happen, I divided them into two parts. I know it's cruel. But I know you'll be coming back to know what will happen in the next part. Clever me..hehe...**

**chelsea34 - **Of course I acknowledge you! Sorry, there won't be any magic or supernaturals in this story...(sigh). But don't worry! There will be magic in my coming story, that is after I had completed this one. That's why I was rushing the other day coz' I was begining to hate this story but you guys made me feel so guilty, asking me to keep on updating it. How could I ignore you guys...(sigh) So, the magic story just have to wait until I finished completing this one then. I'll make sure to give my best in that story! Just make sure you come to read it. Hehe..

**Star02 - **Thanks! Hey, are you new to my story coz I think I never receive you reviews before. Anyway, here's the update. Enjoy!

**lhaine07- **Nice to hear from you! I'm glad you like the last chapter. Well, I too wish I was in Sakura's position. Syaoran is so cute I soo wanna hug him! Haha.

**Angelgrl** - Hi there! Thanks for the review and I hope you will continue on giving me one with some advices, if that's not a problem to you. Have fun reading!

**Daniela93sweet -** Hi there my sweetie! Hehe... There'll be actions in the next chapter and I think you're gonna like that one better than all the chapters that I've written coz' I like that chapter myself! Thanks for the wish!

**rosedreamer101 -** Thanks! I love young love story too! There's no way I'm gonna write an old love story. Never in my whole life! Haha!

**DiamondRose3 - **Oh, jeez. I think you're gonna kill me now coz' I'm leaving it in a cliffhanger again! (runs away)

**pyscho-pyro-shrink** - Ya ya. It's a sabotaj. I couldn't get better idea than doing a sabotaj in a cave (sigh). Anyway, thanks for the compliment!

**AngelEmCuti -** Thanks dear. Here's your update.

**XxSakura-HimexX -** Oh, you've just guessed that and I can't believe you got it 100 percent right! They're gonna confess to each other in Chapter 12. Don't miss it!

**Cherry Akira Li -** Yup. Sorry I didn't mention about it but she is the ex girlfriend of Syaoran. I think you all know it by reading it, right?

**MlleShadow -** Well MlleShadow, I didn't get it either. I couldn't think and I don't wanna think that Touya and Yukito actually likes each other more than a friend. I think I'm gonna keep the thoughts that they are just close friends and not more than that. So what do you think? Wow, you called Shinna an evil girl already? Oh, my poor character (go and comforted Shinna that was crying).

**vixiewixie** - Here's the update. And don't think you can miss my other coming chapters or I'll call my new characters to hunt to down and make you sit in front of the computer, reading my story. Lol...

Chapter 10

The Beauty of Love

Part I

"That was close," Sakura sighed as she wiped her forehead, breathing heavily. They had found the exiting door and had gone out safely.

It was almost 11.00 p.m. and everyone was heading home. There were only a few people left, mostly teenagers like them, still wandering around with their groups. Most of the stalls had already begun to close and the place looked emptier than like the first they had come.

She scanned her surroundings. There was no sign of Tomoyo or Eriol anywhere. Could they have gotten home already? That was almost impossible as Tomoyo wouldn't leave without her or at least informing her first. She hugged the dolphin closer to her chest.

"Sakura…" She heard him calling. His voice was softer and was warmer than before. She turned to look at him only to find herself gazing into a pair of soothing amber eyes. She hardly blinked her eyes. They were as if mesmerizing her. He turned his gaze towards her elbow and touched it gently with his fingers.

"Aww.." Sakura groaned softly.

_What the-? _She looked at her elbow. It was bruised with blood oozing out from the cut, but not much. Only few drops. She didn't realize she had gotten herself bleeding. Maybe it was because of the bats, she thought. It was just a small cut. She didn't really bother about it. It doesn't really hurt anyway.

"I'll get something to cover that up," he said and before she could open her mouth to speak, he had already gone away.

She just watched him as he disappeared in the night. _I just want you to stay with me…_she sighed softly. She held her dolphin and look into its eyes as if it was alive.

"I kissed him twice already. Didn't he get the clue?" she said as if the dolphin could understand her. It was just a doll and she knew that. She was about to sigh again when she heard voices of someone arguing distance ahead.

Curiously, she followed where the voices led her and found herself standing in a small empty park with a group of guys, about the three of them, seemed to be disturbing a girl. One of them had his grip on the girl's hand, as if preventing her from escaping while the other two were just watching without showing any emotions.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Shinna! _What was she doing there? What was _she_ supposed to do? She couldn't just leave and pretended she saw nothing although they barely know each other. _Argh! Whatever happens, let it happen. I don't care!_

"Let her go!" Sakura demanded. She stood in front of Shinna, pushing the guy's hand away from Shinna's, hard. All of them were shocked by her sudden interference.

"How brave…" The guy smirked. He has a short black hair and a pair of crimson eyes. Although she thought he was a jerk, she still had to admit his eyes are beautiful. It was almost like Meiling's except hers were faint ruby red. And he's somewhat cute too. _Damn it! Cut if off!_

"Sakura…" Shinna whispered under her breathes, looking at Sakura.

"It's okay. I can handle this," Sakura glanced at her with a short smile.

"No, Sakura. Its-"

Before she was given a chance to explain what the situation really was, Sakura had cut her off.

"Step away jerk. My time is too precious to waste for someone like you," she glared at him and pulled Shinna away from them.

Surprisingly, they let her go without bothering of having further argument with her. _That was easy,_ Sakura thought silently. At first she thought they were going to stop her or hurt her or something like that. Instead, they did nothing. _Lucky me._

"What was she thinking?" asked one of them, rolling his eyes disbelievingly towards Sakura who had gone away.

"Hurting her friend, I guess," the guy with the crimson eyes smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off her until she was completely gone from his sight. _How brave…and cute…_

"How's your ankle?" Sakura asked as she seated her on a bench near the place Syaoran left her.

"I probably had sprained it," Shinna answered, rubbing her right ankle.

Just then, Syaoran came with a plaster in his hand. He had already seen them both from afar but couldn't figure out what had actually happened when he saw Sakura's worried face. Truthly, he didn't like the idea of Sakura being close to Shinna but he couldn't just said that "Hey Sakura. Since we both like each other, I want you to stay away from Shinna and don't ever talk to her again." He could just get a slap for that. A hard one in fact.

"Hey, I got this for you," he finally said when he arrived, handing the plaster to Sakura.

"Don't bother about me. Shinna's wound is more serious than mine," she said without even looking at him.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a sprain. My aunt can fix this," Shinna smiled, looking at both of them, one at a time.

"But you can barely walk!" Sakura cried. "Well, send you home. Can we, Syaoran?" She turned to look at him.

"Uh, Sakura. We didn't come here by car. It's a motorbike. I can't possibly carry the three of us on it," Syaoran said. He was getting really uneasy of this situation.

"Who says I'm following? You'll go and send her. I'll stay here. Besides, I still have to find Tomoyo and Eriol," Sakura replied.

"I can't possibly leave you here by yourself!" Syaoran disagreed.

"Yes you can. Stop arguing and go now. I can walk home too if I want to. There's nothing to worry about," she smiled.

"But-"

"See ya!" Before he could further argue with her, she had ran away and left both Syaoran and Shinna looking at her until she was nowhere to be seen. _Sakura…_Syaoran sighed.

"Go after her. Don't bother about me. I can take care of myself," Shinna said as she tried to stand up from the bench.

"No. She'll be mad at me if I leave you here," Syaoran turned towards Shinna and held her arms, helping her up. "Common."

"Tomoyo Daidouji, where the hell are you?" Sakura said to herself, getting slightly annoyed as she wandered around the place. Most of the stalls were closed by now. Only few were still opened, however, waiting to be closed.

_She couldn't have possibly left me here, could she?_ Sakura paused for a while. Her legs stopped walking; her mind was processing something in it. Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought that Tomoyo might have left here there assuming that Syaoran was with her! _Oh God! Save me!_ She took out her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialed a contact number.

Beep beep! Beep beep! "Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Tomoyo! Where are you?!" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomyo beamed from the other side of the phone. "Home sweet home!" she answered. "Anyway, how are things going on there? Still having fun with ehem Syaoran, huh? I hope you didn't mind I left you both there," she giggled.

_Yeah, right! I sent him away with another girl and now I'm totally alone! Aloneee!_ "Yeah, we're having a _really_ great time here. Just checking you out. See ya!"

Tut…. Tut

Sakura slipped the cell phone back in her pocket. She lowered her head, muttering something to herself. _Damn…_

The sky was painfully dark and the thunder clouds above were clapping their giant hands. The frigid wind screamed across the wilderness, making an uncomfortable eerie sound. He sped up his red Suzuki Hayabusa GSXR1300, riding it in a higher speed than he usual have. His amber eyes were fixed on the road but his mind seemed to be wandering somewhere in the distance. He just left her for a few minutes but it felt like forever. A clod burst of wind slapped the front of his crash helmet. _She'll be fine_, he thought to himself. _She'll be just fine._

"Li, stop!" Shinna shouted from the back but he didn't seem to be listening. The shrieking wind was swallowing her voice in it. She leaned closer to him as her lips moved to the side of his helmet. "STOP!" she shouted, this time, even louder than before.

Syaoran rid to the side of the road, turning off its engine. The air was filled with sudden silent. He took off his helmet, letting the cool night breeze brushing through his messy hair. "Something wrong?" he asked her, still sitting on his bike.

She had already been standing by the roadside by now. "You don't have to accompany me if you don't want. I understand." Although there was a pain in her voice, she still managed to give him a force smile.

He sat silently. For the moment, he was thinking, how could he thought that a fragile girl like her could possibly hurt someone? Could it be he had misjudged her? He was about to open his mouth to speak but realized that he has nothing to say. Not even a single, simple word. He lowered his eyes as if suddenly attracted to the helmet he was holding.

"Don't worry, Li. I'll be fine," she forced another smile. "Go. Go and find Sakura. It's not good to leave her wandering in a place she doesn't know."

A taxi came by right on time. She stopped it and limped inside of it. "See ya again some other time," she smiled again as she closed the door. Syaoran just watched as the taxi was lost from his view. _Some other time…_

"No no! Please, don't! Argh!"

Raindrops the size of dimes pelted down from the sky above. The stiff wind caused her to shiver in coldness. She ran under a shady tree to hide herself from the rain. It didn't really help though but at least she has a shelter. Her favourite pink blouse was soaked with rain water as well as her hair and shoes. _What had I done to deserve all these!_ She sighed heavily.

Yelan and Fujitaka had gone somewhere she was not sure of for a business trip. Oh yeah, along with Mrs. Daidouji; Tomoyo's mother. Fuutie went with them, as an apprentice. So, should she call Siefa to pick her up? Nah. She had been too busy doing her university projects for the whole week. It's not good to wake her up at this time. Feimei and Fanren? Yeah, right. They couldn't even handle a bicycle. So much for the help. So, should she just walk in the rain or wait for Syaoran to come?

"Hey, need a ride?"

_Wow! It's a miracle! My knight in shining armor. I knew I didn't deserve all these bad lucks. But wait. Do I know him? _Sakura didn't make any sign that she would accept the guy's offer. Besides, he was wearing a crash helmet. It was impossible to look at his face.

The man, as if was reading her thoughts took off his helmet and let his black hair soaked with rain water. He brushed his fingers through his almost completely wet hair. He tilted his head towards her as his crimson eyes met her emerald ones. "We meet again," he smiled a charming smile.

Sakura opened her mouth disbelievingly, probably screaming the word of "THE SON OF ABOMINATION" in her head.

-End Of Chapter 10: Part I-

**A/n: The end of Part I...Wanna know what happens next to Sakura and that ehem, new character, Kei... don't forget to catch up with my next chapter ' The Beauty Of Love : Part II (Final)'. Don't get it wrong. I typed it 'Final' there doesn't meant the story has come to an end. It's the final for the chapter 'The Beauty Of Love' only. See ya guys!**


	11. The Beauty Of Love: Part II

**Hey guys! Here comes the second part. I have nothing much to say so just have fun reading!**

**Nightmares of Love -** Don't keep wondering now. Read it! Oh, by the way, nice nick.

**AngelEmCuti -** Here's the update. Please read and let me hear from you again.

**chelsea34 -** Yeah, a new character I just happen to create. Never thought he would appears in my story but well, there he is and now I have to think what role should he play in this story. (sigh)

**pyscho-pyro-shrink -** Oh, it's confusing? Hmm...It seems like I have to write better for the next chapter to avoid confusion. Anyway, thanks for telling me!

**Pipi-chan -** Thanks for the help Pipi-chan! And I thought Sonomi was her cousin! Luckily you were helping.

**rosedreamer101 -** Erm..abomination means something like...hmm...I'm not pretty sure but I think it's like jerk or anything similar to it.

**DiamondRose3 -** Ok! Here's the end of the cliffhanger. Thanks for not killing me.

**Teruna Hime -** I'm sooooo glad you REALLY LIKE it!!!! Don't stop reading and I want to hear from you always!

**MlleShadow -** Kei is...you'll find the answer in this chapter or maybe the next one. And the incident Shinna was surrounded was because...you'll find the answer in Chapter 12. Hehe...Oh, yea. Shinna have something to say to you.

Shinna : How could you say me evil!! You're a meanie MlleShadow! I'm gonna cry again! _(Oh, no...now I have to comfort her again or she won't come out in my coming chapters. It's your fault Mllshadow!! Your fault! Shinna, dun leaveeee!)_

Chapter 11

The Beauty of Love

Part II

He left his motorbike by the roadside and walked towards her, still wearing his charming smile. She stepped back, only to find herself leaning against the tree. The rain didn't show any sign that it will stop and the only light that accompanies the darkness of the night seemed to be a lamppost by the roadside.

"Are you stalking me?" Sakura asked, irritated. So many _luck_ for the day, she thought.

"You can say that," he replied, moving closer to her. She rolled her eyes at him as she found his answer was unexpected.

"You don't have to look at me like that. I'm not a bad guy. It's just that a girl like you shouldn't be alone at midnight in a place like this," he said. The smile on his face seemed to be a never fading smile.

Sakura felt the cold wind soaking into her skin. Even her dolphin was soaked with raindrops. Could she trust this guy? But he was the one who had been disturbing Shinna in the park just now, well, although she only saw him holding her wrist, not raping her.

"So are you coming or are you not?" he asked. He pressed his palms against the tree Sakura was leaning to, gazing directly into her emerald pools. She could almost feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. She admitted that she was shocked by his sudden action but didn't think of showing it out. She was not going to let a psycho who came out from nowhere with an unknown identity to treat her like she was a naïve little girl.

"No," she sneered at him coldly.

He let out a small laugh as he backed away from her. "Well, just don't call for my help when some drunken maniacs come after you," he glanced at her and smiled.

Few minutes later, she found herself standing under the tree on a rainy night, watching a stranger with a pair of crimson eyes as he slowly faded away from her view_. I wish Syaoran was here, then I wouldn't be alone. _She hugged her wet dolphin, recalling the moments they had together until he managed to get her the dolphin. The rain was not going to stop and the last words the stranger told her was enough to break her nerves out. _Drunken maniacs…_

She knew she mustn't stay there any longer. She couldn't wait for him. How long will it take him to take Shinna home and return to her? She couldn't figure out because she doesn't even know where Shinna's home was. Finally, she found herself walking in the rain towards the Li's villa, which she calculated will take her about 20 minutes to reach there – _possibly. Anyway, what could've be even worst than walking alone under the rain in an empty road in the middle of the night?_

_Damn! This place is closed already_. He cursed under his breathes as he stopped his motorbike in front of the festive site. _She couldn't have gotten that far._ He turned his gaze a distance away as a figure of a smiling auburn-haired girl waving at him as she called his name appeared in his mind. _She'll be fine…_

_What the-? _A bright flash of light flashed towards her face. She could barely open her eyes. She brought a hand up into the cold air, shadowing her eyes as an attempt to see through the blinding light.

"Hey, it's a cutie!" She could hear a masculine voice called out from the car that parked directly in front of her. Soon, the air was filled with the same silent as the engine was turned off but the light was still on and it was really annoying her. Four men walked out of the car while the other two just sat in as if waiting for something that was about to happen. Sakura gulped. _Drunken maniacs…_

Her heart was thumping with an all too familiar fear that twisted her guts and cut through her stomach. Her heartbeat escalated as she gulped nervously. She turned away awkwardly but a rough grip forced her to turn backwards. She wanted to scream but it wouldn't escape her throat.

By now, she was surrounded by four drunken strangers. She felt hopeless and helpless. Standing in the middle of them, she was the prey and they were the predators. That night was like a curse.

"Better let her go." A quite, almost but not so familiar voice came into her ears. She tilted her head towards the direction of the voice coming from in front of her, a few distance away. They all did.

"Hi!" he waved towards her, smiling his unfading smile. It was the owner of the crimson eyes. She rolled her eyes at him disbelievingly, probably thinking that he was stupid enough to just come and wave as if everything was normal. "Just checking you out," he nonchalantly said as he walked towards her and held her wrist while looking at the drunken guys.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister but we really have to go now. So, will you please make a way for us?" It didn't sound as if he was asking them because obviously he wasn't waiting for them to answer when he took Sakura's hand in his and started to move.

One of them stepped forward, placing a hand on the stranger's chest, meaning to stop him. "I believe your sister is happier with us," he grinned and the other three too stepped forward towards both of them.

"Okay, 'genius'. What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice, sounded almost whispering.

"Run."

"What?"

"Now!"

She didn't know when did her feet started to move but she didn't manage to escape though. Instead, she was dragged back by two of the guys in the car to the others. The stranger was still there, fighting his was to win. There were several wounds on his body and she doubted if he could survive those four big sized guys, but he didn't seem to give up yet. His will to live was strong, like someone she knew.

Sakura felt the man's grip was tightening around her wrist and it was hurting her. She fought hard to break free to no avail. "Let go!" she screamed. At that moment, she saw him fell on the ground, kneeling on a knee as he wiped the red blood from the cut of his lips. "No!" she screamed again. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Was she crying for a stranger?

"Get your hands off her." There was a sound of anger in his voice but not really showed out. Before any two of them could react, he brought his fist up in the air and punched them hard on their faces, letting them both fall into a deep unconsciousness. He was quicker and stronger. Even she could not really see what just had happened.

As he turned towards her, their eyes met each other. She felt her heart was melted and more tears ran down her cheeks. "Syaoraaan!" She ran into his arms and wept on his chest as he comforted her. She swore she could've stayed like that the whole night. He pulled her aback and wiped her tears away with his gentle fingers.

"Wait here," he instructed her. There was no sound of anger in his voice anymore. Maybe because he knew she as safe now. She watched him as he went for the stranger's aid. Coldness soaked into her skin. How long had she been standing in the rain? All that doesn't matter now because she knew he was there for her at that was all she needed.

"Need a help there, pal?" Syaoran interrupted in.

"Why not?" The stranger with his smile replied. "It's an unfair battle after all," he still could laugh despite the wounds he had on him. However, they barely see each other faces. Their focuses were towards those four drunken guys only, to bring them down.

"Then shall we?" Syaoran smirked.

"After you," he grinned.

Within a couple of minutes, the four guys were all down. The rain was still pouring down the earth as a full moon rose up in the sky, sending its gleaming light through the dark clouds.

His amber eyes twinkled with recognition as he studied the figure standing beside him with a pair of crimson eyes. "Kei?"

The stranger turned his face towards him, looking a bit puzzled. Then again, a smile found its way to his lips as he could see the caller of his name clearly now. "I knew I thought that fighting style was familiar, cousin Li." It was obvious that they both knew each other, in fact, connected with a relationship somehow.

A few meters away from them stood Sakura, attempting to make her way towards them. She took a few steps forward and found herself could no longer stand on her feet. Dizziness blurred her vision and her eyes suddenly felt heavy and wanting to be closed at any moment. "Sy..ao…ran…" She found herself collapsing into a pair of familiar arms as her emerald eyes met his amber ones. She heard him calling her name but her voice wouldn't come out although she really wanted to reply him. In just a few seconds, everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

She was gaining her consciousness slowly and her senses were coming back to her but did not return completely. The night seemed to sound only of water. The piercing pain in her head had slightly decreased and instead of feeling herself soaked with cold wind, she felt heat was emitted to her body.

Sakura opened her eyes. Her astonished emerald orbs carefully studied the structures around her. She released a sigh of relief. She was back in her room, in the Li's villa. As she came across the word 'Li', her thoughts were suddenly attached towards a chestnut-haired guy. A deluge of questions popped in her mind. _Where is him? Is he alright?_ She wanted to get up to see him although her body was still weak to move from the bed.

But wait. Hold on. Was there something on her stomach? And her head, it doesn't feel as if she was sleeping on a pillow yet it was still comfortable. More comfortable indeed. She reached her hand to her stomach. A big, warm hand was placed on it. Her heart skipped a beat.

She tilted her head to the side. Before long, a serene smile was carved on her lips. He was there. He was alright. He was lying beside her, sharing her blanket, emitting heat to her once cold body. And she was there, in his arms…there was nothing else that she wanted more.

She turned her body completely towards him. Her hand rested on his chest and her head was below his chin. At the same moment, she felt his arm tightening around her waist. She looked up at him. His eyes were still shut tightly. Just moving in his sleep, she thought as she smiled. The piercing pain she had in her head was immediately sealed by just being by his side.

-End of Chapter 11: Part II-

**Yeay! The end of the cliffhanger. I'm having my exam here so I guess I don't have much time to type Chapter 12. Anyway, I've finished written it so don't worry. I just need time to type it so if there are many errors in my typing, please forgive me. By the way, how do you like Chapter 11? Comments needed! **


	12. A Little Romance

**First of all I would like to apologize if you find this chapter is quite boring in the end. But I have to insert that part anyway so I can continue on to Chapter 13. As usual, I have nothing much to say so have fun reading!**

**nylanalily** - Sorry for the confusion! I hope this chapter will solve it.Anyway, thanks for reading!

**vixiewixie - **You got writer's block? Cool! Maybe you can send me the website through my e-mail address.

**icyblossom3 - **Thanks! Actually I thought I'll just let Kei save her. But then what about Syaoran?! Of course he must be the main hero! After all he's the prince charming in this story. Hehe...

**lilacprincessmay - **Yeay! You like the chappie! Since you seem to not mind of when I'll get my chappie posted, what about if I post Chapter 13 four weeks later? (hehe)

**Teruna Hime -** Wow, you noticed my grammatical error...Good! Then you're really reading it! I'm soooo happy!!

**lhaine -** Writting a romantic scene is what I love best. Haha! It makes me keep smiling when I read them!

**Star02 - **Thanks! And since you've said that, do keep reading!

**chelsea34 -** I'm glad you like it! Well, it was raining right? So what happens if we stand in the cold rain with strong wind blowing?

**SnowCharms **- I know! Here's the update! Haha...

**Nightmares of Love - **So you admit it cute! It is cute! Haha. Anyway, here's the update and it's not cute anymore...ehehe..

**DiamondRose3 - **I'm happy you like the previous chapter but I don't think you'll be happy to read this one. (sigh) Anyway, tell me what do you think of this chapter. I hope it won't be hell boring...(sigh)

**rosedreamer101 - **Of course it was Syaoran! Who do you want him to be? Kei? No waaay!! I will not allow that to happen! Well, not in this story...

**Daniela93sweet -** Thanks you like that chapter! By the way, are you 14? (Just asking)

**AngelEmCuti -** Aww...thanks for the compliment! Enjoy this one!

**pyscho-pyro-shrink** - So how do you think they will wake up? Still hugging each other? Ewww..common, it's tooooo romantic!

**XxSakura-HimexX - **Here's the little confession part you're waiting for! I hope you like it!

**mammiie-noodlez** - Yay! I've updated another one! Make sure to read it!

Chapter 12

A Little Romance

He turned his body to the side, stretching his arm wide, hoping to hug something or someone beside him. Instead, he hugged nothing but the bed sheet. His amber eyes opened in astonishment. The bed was empty. The person he expected to be by his side was no longer there.

He gazed at the white curtains that were fluttering crazily in the morning breeze. The door leading towards the verandah was opened which meant only one thing to him, someone could be possibly there. A tranquil smile formed on his lips as he walked towards the verandah, brushing the curtains aside from disturbing his view.

"Sa..." he stopped. The smile faded away from his face. The verandah was empty. She was not there. He turned his head away in disappointment. _She must have been here somewhere. She was still weak. Where could she possibly gone with such condition?_

He swung the bathroom door open. It was also empty. He decided to check downstairs; in the living room and in the kitchen where he found Feimei and Fanren were having their breakfast peacefully. They looked at him, surprised. He scanned the kitchen surroundings. There was no sign of her.

"Looking for something?" Feimei asked when she saw him wasn't paying attention towards them, not even giving them his usual morning greeting.

"Or someone," Fanren added. Being the youngest girl among all the others made her the naughtiest of all. Although she gets him annoyed most of the time, she was still older than he was.

"Sort of," he answered. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Aha!" Fanren snapped. "Someone just lost his precious princess," she giggled. He gave her an icy glare but she pretended to look somewhere else, grinning widely.

"Cut it off, both of you," Feimei interrupted their silent war, looking at them both one by one. She turned towards Syaoran who was waiting impatiently for an answer. "She's at the beach if that's you wanna know," she said.

His face brightened a bit hearing Feimei's answer. That was why she had always been his favourite among those four. She was the one he could always rely on and always giving him full support. "Thanks sis," he smiled and was about to walk away when she stopped him.

"You're not going to see her like this, right?" she asked. He was a bit puzzled by what she had said. Apart from hasn't had his bath, unchanged clothes and sleepy eyes, what else did he missed? His hair? Oh, don't bother. It had always been in a mess since the day his hair grew.

"You are so gonna take your bath before you see her. Besides, you sure don't want her to know that you've been taking care of her for two nights without having enough sleep." She got up from her chair and pushed him all the way upstairs and into his green-painted bedroom. "Take your time. She's not alone at the beach so don't worry," she continued and closed the door behind her.

The morning sun had raised up, taking over the night's crown completely. He was still in his green-painted room, just finished his bath and had changed into a pair of cargo pants and a white plain T-shirt. He tied a black jacket around his waist and swiftly flew downstairs.

He opened the main entrance and walked towards the beach, just where the villa was situated. The sea gave a peaceful view and the sound of the waves clashed with each other was so calm and relaxing. The beauty of the rising sun had give the sea a beautiful combination of yellow and orange; a serene scenery indeed.

Then something else caught his eyes. An image he was looking for was only few meters away from him. She was as beautiful as ever, standing under the raising sun in her white, thin, fluttering dress. Her auburn hair was as if turned into golden and her skin was as pale as her face. She had not recovered from her fever, he knew that. He saw her smiling while talking to a black-haired guy with a pair of crimson eyes.

"Kei is always good in entertaining girls," he shook his head, smiling.

Kei saw Syaoran was coming towards them but Sakura didn't because she was turning her back at him. "Well, I think I'm going to continue my jog now. See ya later," he waved at her and winked an eye at Syaoran before running back along the seashore.

She didn't suspected anything by his sudden leaving excuse and continued on looking at the sea that gave her a calming effect from the fever she had. The rain really caused her a lot of trouble. Two nights on the bed was enough already, she thought. This is the time for her to enjoy the beautiful mornings she had missed before, since the first day of her arrival.

A pair of warm arms was suddenly placed around her waist and above her chest. She felt his warm breath on her shoulders and neck. She was a bit shocked but quickly calmed down as she knew completely whom the person was.

"Syaoran…" she wanted to turn towards him but he stopped her.

"Don't," he told her. "Just leave me like this for a few more minutes," he asked, holding her closer to his chest and tightening her in his arms. She held his hand that was above her chest and gave a faint smile.

"You know Syaoran, I thought Kei was a jerk for disturbing Shinna at the park two nights ago," she started. He was still securing her in his arms without allowing her to turn to him.

"I didn't know he was just trying to help her up despite her sprained ankle," she laughed softly and he just listened to her silently. There was a silent moment for a while before she started to break the silent again.

"I'm sorry for making you worried," she said softly, lowering her head. He turned her body towards him gently and held her chin up, gazing into her emerald eyes. Smiling, he shook his head.

"I shouldn't had left you although you asked me to," he said.

"Wasn't your fault," she shook her head, lowering it again, looking at the sand. "I caused you trouble again although I promised I won't," she still didn't raise her head up to face him.

There was a reflection of the sun in his amber eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulder and tilted her chin up so that he could look at her face. "Sakura…" he paused as she slowly lifted her head up to face him.

Before she knew, he pressed his lips against her soft, wet ones and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened momentarily with shock but soon, she was drifted away by his passionate kiss and closed her eyes, enjoying that special moment.

Before long, he slowly pulled back, gazing deeply into her eyes. Then a heart confessed its feeling. "I love you."

She looked at him for a moment, unable to think of what to say until a smile was slowly carved on her face. "I love you too," she confessed without hesitation. She put her arms around his neck and brought her cherry lips to his, pressing them softly against each other. Both hearts had now confessed to each other, there was nothing to hide. It was a chapter of their lives, a moment of romance and the beginning of a love story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Do you have to go where we're going?" Syaoran asked, sounded slightly annoyed. His eyes were focused on the road that was leading towards the Daidouji's villa.

"Well, you couldn't just throw me out of the car," Kei answered from the back seat, acting as cool as ever. He was on the other hand focusing on his PSP –Play Station Portable. (a/n: I don't know if I get it right)

"Then you shouldn't had followed us from the beginning!" Syaoran uttered.

"Sakura wouldn't mind, would you Saku?" he turned towards Sakura who was sitting at the front seat with Syaoran. She just smiled at him, agreeing.

"Since when did you call her Saku instead of Sakura?" Syaoran asked again. Even he as her newly pronounced boyfriend didn't have any special nick to call her.

"Let's just say me and Saku have our own method of communication after spending these few days together," Kei closed his mouth while laughing softly, satisfied at his naughtiness in disturbing his dear so-called-cousin.

"Yeah, right," Syaoran muttered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A shower of sunlight fell through the trees as the morning came skipping down the mountainside. The scenery of the Daidouji's villa decorated with fresh lavender, producing a very sweet scent that filled the air around it. She inhaled the scent of the lavender into her lungs, giving the most pleasant comfort to her body.

Out from the main door of the villa came Tomoyo and Eriol, a view of an adorable and cute couple. She hadn't met them since the last she saw them at the festive night, which she calculated about five days ago.

"Well, um, Sakura. There's something I need to tell you first," Tomoyo hesitantly said when they had entered the villa.

"What?" Sakura asked, thinking that it might be a small matter.

"That I'm here."

A very, very familiar voice came into her ears. A womanly-shaped figure wearing a pair of black shorts and a white sleeveless top appeared on the staircase. Her dark hair was tied into two low ponytails. (a/n: I don't really know how to describe that style but I hope you can imagine it)

_Oh, God! Spare their lives……………………………and mine too._ Tomoyo prayed silently, showing a little sign of sighing.

Sakura tilted her head up to the direction of the voice. A young girl, slightly older than she was came slowly and steadily downstairs. A very familiar figure indeed. Her emerald eyes met their well-known enemy, a pair of ruby red eyes. Both lips curled into thin lines, eyes glaring into each other. Syaoran came in just to find himself looking directly at his dear female cousin, Meiling. She smirked at him.

"Wah!" He dropped the bags on the floor, shocked. Eriol covered his face with his hand, shaking his head.

"Don't just throw the bags down there. You're such a girl, cousin Li," Kei, being the last to enter in didn't notice the tense situation they had in there. He pushed Syaoran slightly aside in attempt to make a way for him to go through the main door.

She rolled her eyes at him when she saw his image appeared behind Syaoran. "You little twerp!" she screamed.

_Eh?_ Kei turned his attention towards her. "WAH!" he jaws dropped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"No, sis! Don't strangle me! Aaah!" Kei screamed, running around the Daidouji's living room with Meiling chasing him from behind.

"You little twerp, traitor! Why were you on the enemy's side?!" Meiling chased him, trying to get her hands on his neck but he managed to escape her, running around Syaoran and Eriol who happen to be standing in the middle of their fight, making them as his shields.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was explaining to Sakura the reason Meiling was there. It was because of her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, ordered Meiling to come there as her mentor in clothes designing. Meiling was in fact, her senior and had more experience than she had. The other reason was that Meiling worked as a part-time worker in the Daidouji's fashion company and they both were given an assignment they had to do as partners in order to complete their apprentice stage. Sakura nodded, understanding Tomoyo's situation. As long as Meiling stays away from her, then there'll be peace for both of them, she thought.

"But hey, why is Kei calling Meiling 'sis'?" Sakura asked Syaoran who managed to escape himself from the tense situation just in front of them, leaving Eriol sweating heavily trying to stop those two.

"Oh, that. You see, after Meiling's parents had divorced, her mother remarried to another guy and Kei is their son," Syaoran explained shortly.

"So what his actual age is?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Should be around 15," he replied nonchalantly.

Sakura jaws dropped. _And I though he was older._

"It wasn't my fault!" Kei chocked with Meiling's hands squeezing his throat. "Cousin Li forced me to come here!" A brilliant glimmer of light flashed in her ruby eyes. She loosened her grips on Kei and slowly turned her head towards Syaoran with and evil grin on her face.

Eh? Syaoran blinked his eyes innocently. A few seconds later, he found himself running around the living room, trying to escape from Meiling's madness.

"I did not force that dweeb! He followed us…Aaaaah!" She caught him and they both fell on the sofa, trying to strangle each other. "H….e….l….p…." he chocked.

"Hey you! Get off him!" Sakura came to her dear boyfriend's rescue, trying to loosen Meiling's hand from his neck. The three of them struggled with each other, none wanted to admit defeat.

Both Eriol and Kei stood at a corner, covering their faces with their hands, peeping through the gabs of their fingers. On the other corner, Tomoyo was steaming hot at those three. Looking at her red face, both Eriol and Kei covered their faces completely without any gabs between their fingers, knowing what will happen next.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

There she goes, Eriol sweat dropped. All of them froze in their actions with their heads turning towards her direction. "That's better," she smiled, satisfied.

"Since we all are living together until the school reopens in the next few days, I suggest we all live in harmony and peacefully. How's that sounds?" she glared at the three of them on the sofa, as if daring them to say no. They nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

"I swear if I caught you three fighting again… and you!" she pointed at Kei. "…trying to cause any chaos among them…" she paused again. "You're gonna sleep with you and you with you." She pointed at Sakura and Meiling who immediately jumped away from each other and Syaoran and Kei screaming "No way!" She grinned happily at her brilliant solution. Eriol sighed pitifully at them four, shaking his head while shrugging his shoulders.

Ding-dong!

The doorbell suddenly rang. All of them turned their heads to the direction of the main door. The maid came and opened it. She bowed politely at the visitor, welcoming her in. A raven-haired girl entered in with her bag hanging loosely on a shoulder. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and short-sleeved top with black and white stripes on it. Behind her came another young girl who was a complete stranger in their eyes, but not Tomoyo.

"Oh, you all are here already?" she smiled at all of them. Tomoyo walked towards the two new comers and started on the introduction part.

"Meet my childhood friend long before I came to Japan, Shinna. And oh, you brought you little sister too!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she saw the shorthaired girl who was hiding behind Shinna's back.

"Hi there, Shana," she welcomed her as she pinched her pink cheeks lightly. Shana just nodded her head shyly and didn't bother to look up at her. She just kept on hiding behind her sister's back.

"She wanted to come so I just brought her here. I hope you didn't mind," Shinna explained to Tomoyo who nodded her head saying the words never mind.

"And oh, Tomoyo, apart from Shana, I don't think there's a need to introduce me to them," Shinna said, smiling at Sakura who was smiling back at her. Syaoran was speechless while Meiling had a big question mark on her head, probably thinking who that new comer was. Kei on the other hand seemed to be pleased by her presence and Eriol was just as usual with no sign of emotion on his face. _Eh?_ Tomoyo was puzzled.

"That is Sakura. We've met in a pet shop the other day. Syaoran was my classmate back in China and that one should be Meiling, the talented designer you've been telling me about in the phone. That one is…" she stopped when her eyes met Kei.

"Kei," he smiled at her. "We hadn't had a chance to know each other the other day."

"Kei," she repeated, nodding her head. "Sorry for the misunderstanding we had last time," she apologized.

"Don't bother. Saku and I had solved the matter already," he winked an eye at Sakura who smiled back at him, ignoring Syaoran who was moving his eyebrows, looking annoyed and his arms crossed on his chest.

"I see we all had known each other already so I'll let the maid to lead you all to your rooms," Tomoyo announced. _I know we'll have the most wonderful holiday together_, she chuckled softly.

-End of Chapter 12-

**Finally the end of this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter among all that I had written. Stay with me for the adventure in Chapter 13. Sorry I don't know what is the title for the next chapter coz' I haven't written it. Ehe? I'll have it done in the coming days...or weeks...Lol. Kidding. See ya!**


	13. Love, Love

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't reply to your comments one by one coz' I hadn't had enough time here. So to you all, thanks for reading and keep doing so. I'll reply all of your questions in the next chapter. I promise!**

Chapter 13

Love, love

"Hi honey," Eriol came into the kitchen and put his arms around Tomoyo's waist, giving her a morning kiss on her right cheek. She was busy cooking breakfast that she didn't notice he was there. "Hey," she tilted her head to his side, allowing him to kiss her cheek as she continued on doing her work.

"Don't wanna give me that too?" Kei joked as he had a bite on his apple. He was slouching on a chair near the dining table, waiting for breakfast to be served – typical Kei.

Surprised, Eriol turned towards him. "Sorry, didn't notice you were there," he grinned sheepishly, brushing his fingers thru his hair.

Kei rose up from the chair, adjusting the front of his red cap to the back. "Never mind. Now I know I'm invisible." He shook his head and sigh, pretended to be pitiful as if he was an abandoned child without anyone realizing his presence.

"Where you're going?" Eriol asked as Kei was about to make his leave. "Don't bother. I'm invisible," he replied, still wearing the same nonchalant tone in his voice.

"Don't be long. Breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes," Tomoyo reminded. He just waved a hand and walked away. The couple just shook their heads and smiled.

While the golden sun was breaking free from the morning clouds, the denim blue sky had already enveloping the earth with its gentle embrace. Silver-blue light shimmered in the clarity of the air, in the crystal clear lake and reflected into a pair of serene emerald eyes. The corner of her lips curved upward into a small content smile as he whispered something into her ear.

He was leaning against the tree trunk, sitting on the soft green grass of the Daidouji's garden as his arms securing around her, not wanting to let go. She leaned her back comfortably on his wide chest, inhaling the sweet scent of blue lavender that filled their surrounding.

The loosen petals of cherry blossom drifted weightlessly in the air, carried by the gentle wind and landed on the grass, as if making a bed of cherry blossom petals for them. A few strands of her soft auburn hair touched his chin and he playfully blew it away from tickling his chin.

"Syaoran, do you have any girlfriends before?" she suddenly asked, playing with his fingers and then put her hand on his, comparing the size of their palms. Obviously, his was larger than her tiny one.

"Only one," he answered spontaneously. He was the type of guy that will not hide his past from the one he loves. Honesty is one of the most important things in a relationship and he knew that perfectly. However, to trust was her choice and the risk was his.

"Who?" she asked without curiosity in her voice. His past life was not a concern to her because she was his present now and that was all that matters. It's just that she wanted to learn more about him and a little about his past despite they were separated for seven years. Of course they were childhood friends and they should know about each other better than anyone else should but sometimes, people change as time battered on. It was the basic rule of life she had learnt after living in this world for seventeen years.

"Shinna," he declared. There was no hesitation in his voice because there was nothing to hide. It was the truth, well, although their relationship only lasted for seven months. It was not she who ended it, but him. He broke their relationship, he broke her heart but she didn't break his because she was never in his heart. The heart he had only beats for one girl, the one he truly love and the one that was with him now.

"Oh," she nodded nonchalantly but as her mind processed his last word carefully, her eyes widened and there was a flicker of curiosity in her emeralds. "You said who?!" she asked but sounded more like 'Explain now or else-!' By now, she had turned to face him and there was reflection of his amber eyes in hers.

"Shin-na," he repeated, making it clearer in case she missed it again. _Boy, she shouldn't be that surprised, he thought. Or should she?_ (a/n: What do you guys think?)

"You two were couple! I can't believe you never told me before!" Suddenly his past life was an important detail she should know. True, people change as time battered on but in this case, it was too soon. Far too soon.

"Because I don't think it's important. Besides, you never asked before," he shrugged his shoulders, brushing aside the bangs that fell on her face that almost poked her eyes.

"Lame excuse," she said, turning her back and leaned on his chest again with both arms crossed on her chest, not sure whether it was a sign of anger or jealousy.

"Come on. I was just- Agh!" His sentence was cut off with a groan. She quickly turned to look at him, wanting to know what had happened. Maybe she was still angry or jealous or whatever you call to describe her previous action but those feelings won't be able to stop her to care for him. When she saw him, he was closing his eyes with his hands.

"Why? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"My eyes…" His sentence trailed off, creating the curiosity and discomfort in her heart.

"Here. Let me see." She gently removed his hands and moved closer to him until their faces were just few inches away. She carefully observed his eyes, trying to find what cause him pain.

"I don't see anything," she said.

"But it did hurt. Observe carefully," he asked.

She moved even closer to him in attempt to look for his eyes trouble but couldn't see anything wrong in them. They were still ambers, that were for sure. "I told you there's-"

"Aah!" she screamed in surprise when he suddenly trapped her in his arms and unable to move a single inch away from him. "What are you-" Her sentence was left unfinished as he covered her mouth with his.

He was pressing his lips against hers, which she really did not expect him to do. She broke their kisses. "You've tricked me!" she cried childishly and was about to stand up when he pulled her back. She struggled with him until finally she was laid on the grass and he was on top of her. His hands were around her wrists, pinning her on the ground. His breath almost touched her face. They were both breathing hard for air.

"Alright, you win. Now let me go," she surrendered, breathing gentler than before.

"Not until I get my prize," he smirked.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked, sighing. _I'll let you tell me first and when you let me go, I won't give anything! That's your punishment for stealing a kiss from me!_ She thought.

"This."

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against her wet ones, this time for a longer period. Her eyes once again widened with shock but she didn't feel the urge to resist him. Clever. She smiled in her heart. After some time, she pushed him aside and pretended to be angry at him. "You did it again!" she beat his chest lightly.

"You don't like?" he smirked, as if knowing the answer.

"Not that. But I prefer when you're the one under!" she smirked and rolled over him. He let her pushed him easily on the ground as she landed on top of him. A smile of satisfaction formed on her lips.

"So I see," he smiled.

Petals of cherry blossom continuously fell on their bodies, covering them both in their gentle touches. As the clouds drifted away in the breeze, the sky showed its bareness to the earth. He gazed into her eyes and found his reflection in them. Suddenly it all sounded of nothing. A temporarily silent moment.

She rose up a hand and brought it up to his eyes, covering them with her palm. Seconds later, he felt her lips touched his. She was kissing him. Slowly he removed her hand from covering his view and held her waist. He rolled over her and within seconds, he was back on top of her. But that doesn't break their kisses. It was long, full of passion and tender. They lay on the green grass under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, the tree of beauty, and the tree of their love.

Pain pierced her heart as if pins and needles were stabbed continuously into it. The reflection of the event below was clearly shown in her violet eyes. She gripped the window bar tighter, as if was going to squeeze it in her palm. Wet tears covered her cheeks. He was no longer hers, so what's the point of crying? Why was her heart screaming in pain when she saw him kissing another girl? Why did she felt jealousy was lurking within her when he embraced that girl? Why? Why?! She felt on her knees, crying tears out of her questions. Yet she knew the answer, the one and only answer for her thousand questions.

A light knock came from the door, snapping her back to the reality she had to face. A small figure entered in. "Sis?" she popped her head inside, observing the surrounding in the bedroom when she found Shinna was kneeling on the floor, trying to hide her tears away from her, pretending as of she was looking for something under the bed. Shana saw them but thought it was better if she pretended that she hadn't.

"What is it Shana?" The raven-haired girl asked to the smaller one who has the same colour of hair as her as well as a pair of similar violet eyes. No doubt they were sisters.

"Tomoyo said that breakfast's ready," she said with her small voice. For a fourteen year-old girl, she looked younger than her actual age.

"Okay," Shinna nodded and rose up from the tiled floor. Her tears were completely dried by that time and her eyes were back to its original colour, no more red in them. She passed by Shana as if nothing had happened. True, she was three years younger than she was, but she was not a fool.

As Shinna's footsteps were heard going downstairs, Shana secretly went into her room and peeped through the window bars. From above, she saw the Daidouji's garden and the image of two figures under the cherry blossom tree. Her lips thinning into a line, and she walked away softly.

-End of chapter 13-

**a/n: I'll be uploading chapter 14 next week or the week after that so be calm. See ya till the next chapter, "Beautiful Roses".**


	14. Beautiful Roses

**Hey all. Chapter 14 is here already so have fun reading. I apologize for the previous chapter coz' it seemed so dull and boring. To tell you the truth, this story is almost coming to its end already. Be sure not to miss Chapter 15 coz you'll surely regret if you missed it. But it's not the final chapter, just things got more complicated in there, I think. And as promised in the previous chapter, I'll reply all your questions and comments right now. Have fun reading the replies as much as I had and still enjoyed reading and smiling, laughing as well, at your comments. **

**lhaine07 -** Thanks for the compliment! I know the scence under the cherry blossom tree was romantic and I imagined myself could had been there either. Actually, I got the idea for Chapter 13 when I was still sitting for my examination. I finished the test too soon and I got bored. I didn't dare to turn my head around coz' I'll be suspected trying to copy during exam. So what I did was to stare at the bare white wall and dreaming. Bad habit huh? Well, it was damned bored and I got tired scribbling on my paper then rubbing them off again, waiting as time passing by like a snail. While I was day dreaming, I imagined of that scene Syaoran and Sakura under the tree but haven't come to Shinna's scene yet. After that, I almost giggled when I got that idea. Dear, I hope no one was watching me at that time coz' my seat was at the first front! Otherwise, I can't imagine what were they thinking.(sigh)

**rosedreamer101 - **Haha! It's so funny reading yours and MlleShadow's comments! You pitied Shinna but MlleShadow, in my opinion, doesn't give a damn about her at all! Lol!

**Nightmares of Love - **Glad you liked the previous two chapters. I'm looking foward for your opinion on this one too. And I hope you'll find more cute chapters in here.(smile)

**Teruna Hime -** Your request is granted. Kei won't be bothering Sakura, but... other person will. Hehe..

**XxSakura-HimexX** - Ya! Syaoran will be with Sakura. That's the one and most important event in the story. Don't worry. Unless death, there's nothing that will separate them.

**SnowCharms -** Hmm... I think you'll know whether Shinna's going for Kei or Syaoran in this chapter. Guess it.

**Star02 - **I don't like sad stuffs either but I don't think there'll be all those happy scenes in this story. So hold you heart and don't let it jump out especially in my coming chapters! I can't gurantee your life when you're reading them so secure you heart my dear!

**mammie-noodlez -** Great work? I'm jumping on my feet! That's such a sweet compliment especially when I'm just a poor armatur, well, I think I am.

**Raunzy **- Well Raunzy, after reading chapter 15which will be coming after this one, you'll guess whether Sakura will live to go back to Japan after the holiday. I'm not sure if she could survive...well, the story is still in progress anyway so I'll let you guys decide after I put in Chapter 15.If you're confused to this reply, you'll understand when you read Chapter 15.

**chelsea34** - Things will be getting more interesting in Chapter 15. I'm totally positive. I'm the author anyway, lol.

**AngelEmCuti -** You're the one with positive comments all the time I see. Glad you don't have a negative one to issue them on me!

**MlleShadow -** All of them are 17, except Shana who is 14, Kei;15 and Meiling;18. Come on, can't you get rid of that evil thoughts of Shinna.(a/n: I'm sorry Shinna but MlleShadow is totally against you. There's nothing I could do to clean your name since it was already blacklisted by well, you-know-who) Lol.

**vixiewixie -** My, don't get too excited. I don't want to be chased by you!

**Gabriella Mychelle** - It's my pleasure to become your friend Mychelle. Anyway, do you have any shorter names so I can save my time typing it? Lol.

**Cherry Akira Li -** Jeez, your laughing and cursing at the same time. I wonder why.

**Pipi-chan -** Yeah. It was really sorry for Shinna. You should tell that to MlleShadow who thinks she's evil! Lol.

**DiamondRose3** - Well, then from now on, you should expect the unexpected coz' there's plenty of unexpected scenes coming up now, especially in Chapter 15, I think. Open your eyes wide while reading but keep them in your head. We don't want anyone to have their eyes popping out of their heads while reading. I can't bare to take the blame...

Chapter 14

Beautiful Roses

"Aaahh!" Sakura screamed as a splash of cold water landed on her face. "Syaoran!" She looked annoyingly at the person who wet her face, cupped an amount of water in her hands and threw it directly towards him. Seeing the water attack from the auburn-haired girl, he blocked with his arms, letting the water splashed on his body instead of his face.

"Missed me," he teased. Leaning down, he opened his palms wide in the stream and splashed her again but this time, her body became the target. She squealed, half laughing, when the water hit her abdomen lightly.

"They make a really cute couple, don't you think so?" Kei stated as he climbed on the rock near the stream Shinna was sitting on. He sat himself exactly beside her, feeling the smoothness of her creamy skin when he with no intent rubbed his elbow against hers.

Shocked, she tore her gaze away from the couple and turned her head quickly to the side. Her wandering violet eyes captured a reflection of a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes in them. Colour washed up her cheeks. She promptly turned her head away from him; her heart throbbing restlessly as if she had ran miles away.

"I- I didn't hear you coming," she almost stammered, feeling a little shudder of nervousness from the inside of her.

She pulled her legs closer to her chest, resting her chin on her knee as her eyes continued watching the two figures playing in the stream with the water level only below their knees, splashing water towards each other without interest. She would had enjoyed watching them a moment ago but now, her thoughts were distracted away by an unfamiliar lusty feeling within her.

He caught her face was flushing naturally with red. Couldn't help himself from being satisfied, he laughed, please with what he saw. She turned her head towards him; confusion was the perfect word to describe her face at that moment. "Nothing," he turned the laughs into soft chuckles as his gaze slowly fell on he ankle. Sudden memories flash back in his mind.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Kei! I heard you've dumped Chiharu. Why is that so?" asked a silver-haired guy in an interrogative tone of voice. His silverfish eyes sparkled with curiosity. (a/n: Chiharu Mihara in my CCS version is not Sakura's classmate)

However, his dear friend was uninterested to buy any attention to his question. Instead of listening to him, he turned a deaf ear, his crimson eyes were tied to a figure of a young girl walking towards their direction distance ahead, watching as the end of her dress fluttered in the night breeze like a goddess.

Yukito cleared his throat, trying to get his friend answering his question. When Kei was still ignoring him, he started again. "I mean she's a hot cheerleader, and kind as well, and- Hey, where're you going?" (a/n: Yukito Tsukishiro in this CCS version does not know Sakura. The same thing goes with her)

"You're dumb Yuki," Takashi Yamazaki coldly stated. Ignoring Yukito, he followed Kei steadily from behind who was dashing towards the girl he noticed Kei was staring at since the beginning. (a/n: Takashi Yamazaki in here also has no connection with either Syaoran or Sakura. Allover, Chiharu, Yukito and Takashi are connected to only Kei)

"If I'm dumb, then you're a gay!" he said, half annoyed, half joking and when both of them didn't seem to hear him, he shut his mouth and followed from behind, finally noticed the reason of their ignorance.

"Could this night gets any worst?!" she cursed softly under her breathes, rubbing her swollen ankle after she had carelessly put her shoe in a hole and stumbled on the pathway of the park_. Why am I so upset and jealous? He's just accompanying her, that's all! Even if he's already hers, so what?! We've broke a long time ago! Shinna, scrub your head off him!_ She shook her head angrily, blaming herself for letting him interrupting her thoughts_. But then, she called him Syaoran instead of his surname. That's so sweet!_ She thought again, admiring and feeling jealous at the same time. (a/n: This situation in from Chapter 10)

"You okay?" he leaned down and knelt on one knee, thinking he might be able to lend a help to the mystery girl.

She raised her head up in surprise, didn't notice that there were other people in the park that she thought at first was empty. _Oh, God. Thank you. I've just embarrassed myself by stumbling here in front of these guys._ She sighed, annoyed at herself for being clumsy.

Her exquisite violet eyes instantly captured his lonely crimsons, melting his arrogant heart and creating an unfamiliar thud in it. Her cheeks were like petals of roses, smooth, red, and her wet lips as if were inviting him to touch their softness with the gentlest pressure.

"Nothing for your concern." Even when she replied him in a harsh tone, he couldn't imagine the sweetness and melodious of her goddess voice. The untied raven hair of hers that fall freely, reaching her waist urging him to brush his gentle fingers through them. He was completely lost in her presence, whose name was waiting for him to reveal.

"I see you want to be left unbothered. Unfortunately, your situation bothered me and I don't see there's a need for you to push my help aside apart from knowing that I'm a guy and a complete stranger to you. Besides, I don't make it a habit of leaving someone in need especially someone who is weak and helpless," he stated clearly. "Like you."

_Whoa, Kei. If you're trying to insult her despite her stubbornness, you did a great job! And if you're trying to get her feeling insulted, you're about to reach that goal too._ Yukito nearly admired, admitting the fact that his friend was best in both entertaining and annoying people. Takashi paid no interest at all.

Her eyes grew wider and she could almost swear there was a tiny flame burning in both her cheeks and ears. _Weak! Helpless!_ She repeated those words in annoyed amusement; disbelieveable and unforgivable both escaped form her mouth soundlessly. _Li will never call me that! No guy will ever call me that!_

"You are so- ouch!" she yelped, forgetting the pain in her swollen ankle when she tried to stand up, loosing her balance and unconsciously fell forward onto a hard chest with her eyes shut.

"Are you going to continue where you've left?" Kei teased, referring to her unfinished sentence. He looked down at her, feeling the coldness of her tiny hands seeking for support on his chest.

Heating herself for falling towards him as if proving that she was weak and helpless like he had mentioned, she promptly jerked away from him, shrugging off his hands from her arms that gave her support. Doing so, she almost lost her balance again but he was quick to grab her wrist, preventing her from embarrassing herself for the second time.

"Let her go!" That was when Sakura came and misinterpreted everything.

**End of Flashback**

"Haha!" he heard Syaoran laughing and when he saw what he was laughing at, he consciously folowwed him. Shinna too was chuckling softly. Sakura always looks cute even when she was acting silly or doing stupid stuffs. She saw that now.

"It's not funny!" Sakura cried out childishly, annoyed at those two guys. She was dipping herself in the stream , well, not actually dipping herself but her situation was almost like that. A while ago, she was trying to catch a tiny silver fish circling her in the water but when she leaned down to catch it, a bullfrog out of nowhere leaped forward. Alarmed by the ugliness of the creature that was about to mark its footprints on her pretty face, she jerked backwards, unable to keep herself balanced and splash! She was lying flat on her bottom, her jeans were wet and if she had knew this would've happened, she wouldn't consider of folding the end of her jeans upwards to her knees' level, thinking that they would not get wet when she landed her feet in the stream.

"Syaoraaan!" she whined, faking an angry, babyish look at him as she held her arms in the air.

Understanding what she meant, he walked towards her, smiling his charming smile. As he was about to lean down to carry her, she kicked his shin from the side with a smirk; hard enough to cause him fall on his back. He gave out a soft groan, barely audible to them.

"Haha!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran rose from his back and sat in the water with his legs crossed, pretended as if he was annoyed but as he caught her laughing, her emerald eyes sparkling with joy, he couldn't think of anything except saying to himself, "Damn but she's so cute!"

"Oh, that must had been hurt," she teased, chuckling happily.

He thought he was going to splash her on the face but when he cupped his hand with water, he caught something else in it. Something with slippery and soft skin, something that will absolutely make her screaming mad. He smirked.

"Hey, Sakura. Catch." He threw the creature to her direction. Reflexively, her hands went to catch the 'thing' he was throwing. When the creature landed on her palms, her eyes blinking blankly at it but soon later, the expression on her face started to change and she screamed on top of her lungs, throwing away the creature she first had on her palms she wasn't sure to where.

Syaoran laughed hysterically. "That was the prettiest bullfrog I ever gave you!"

"Oh yea? Pretty this!" Sakura jerked forward, pushing him to his back and sat herself on top of him, tickling him with her tiny fingers.

"Sakura stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it anymore!" he pleaded, laughing as a reflexive of her tickling him until tears came out of his eyes.

"No way! I'm just warming up!" she stopped for a while to let him take his breath and after he did, she started to tickle him again, laughing like a winner.

"I can't stand it anymore! I'm gonna dieee!" he laughed even harder, rolling himself from one side to the other, causing her to even more want to tickle him.

"No way they're having fun without us," Kei complained. Her violet eyes just wondered as the figure beside her stood up, jumped down the rock and landed directly into the stream, sending the sound of water splashing into her ears. He slowly turned towards her, his hand inviting hers to receive it. "Come with me," he smiled, his eyes meeting hers.

All of a sudden, her heart started to thump nervously and colour washed her cheeks. "I- I…" she stammered. The words were as if stuck in her throat, trying to escape with an unsuccessful effort. It was normal for her to be shy towards a guy she had just to get know but loosing her words to a guy, that was almost ridiculous! _What is the matter with me?!_ Her heart cried out in confusion.

"Don't like water?" she snapped out at his words, merely shaking her head. His eyes searching for an answer from hers.

"I just get cold easily," she said honestly. Even a though, naughty, hyperactive girl like Sakura could fall sick when exposed to a cold surrounding for a long period, what more to say of her.

"Because of that?" he almost laughed again. "Don't worry. I'll warm you up if you get cold."

_Huh? _As always, he puzzled her without giving answers or explanation. Was that a joke? She couldn't tell. But she could feel when he grab her wrist and pulled her from her sitting spot with almost no effort.

"Wait!" she screamed out and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes, they both fell into the stream, purposely done by him but without force because she wasn't ready for his action.

When she opened her eyes again, he was laughing merrily beneath her, his arms gripping tight around her body. "Nice landing," he chuckled. If it weren't for the warmth of his breath that touched her skin, she wouldn't notice that their faces were just inches from each other!

"How old are you actually?" Why and when that question did come across her mind, she didn't know but it just slipped from her mouth. She thought she'd surprise him by that sudden silly question but instead of answering her, he replied her with another question.

"Does that matter?" he consciously reached his fingers towards the strands of her hair that fell on her face, gently brushing them aside. She showed not protest.

"You're right," she smiled, agreeing with him. "Still, you have to pay for making me wet." She pulled herself backwards, not wanting to continue their body contact a while longer and rose up. Looking down at him, she lent him a hand and he took it with pleasure.

"Care you tell me?" he asked, smiling and she smirked.

Rustling wind swept away the flower petals from their branches, lifted them soundlessly in the air and finally letting them falling into the endless flow of the stream that drifted the pink petals weightlessly on top of the blue sparkling water.

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed, her nose turning into pinkish but the word cold didn't exactly suit her at that moment. She had finished 'torturing' her boyfriend by now, just dipping herself in the water as if there was nothing else better to do.

"Cold?" Concern was written on Syaoran's face. Sitting facing her, he touched her cheeks with the tenderness of his hands, however, didn't notice they were turning red. For years she had known him but until now that she'd finally discovered the other part of him, the love and passion that he had never showed before.

"Hey, loverbirds!"

The sudden booming voice of Kei almost caused her leaping in surprise, her heart felt as if it was going to burst. Her eyes searching wildly around, looking for the figure she called by the name 'interrupter', and she did. Standing a few meters away from their opposite direction was Kei and Shinna, grinning widely with their hands waving at them and the other hidden at their backs.

"What?" She regretted for wasting her time asking rather than making a run for it.

"MUD ATTACK!!" Both Kei and Shinna declared, sending their mud flying high in the air, aiming directly towards Sakura's horrified face. She blocked with her arms in defense, waiting for the mud to stain her but they never came. She wondered, relaxing her arms when she finally realized that she was completely overshadowed by a figure.

"Aw, that does hurt" Syaoran winced as he used his back to Sakura's defense.

"I told you he was going to do that," Shinna said brilliantly, proving to Kei that she was correct.

"How was I to know? I thought he'll push her instead of being the shield himself!" Kei uttered disbelievingly.

"As promised, you'll do the cooking tonight instead of me," she happily announced. Kei sighed when Sakura's booming voice filled his ear canals all of a sudden, almost breaking his nerve impulses.

"YOU TWO OVER THERE!" She shouted from their opposite direction. They turned towards her, blinking blankly. "WHO SAID YOU CAN USE MY BOYFRIEND AS A BET AND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

Both Kei and Shinna turned to look at each other, probably thinking what had made her gone mad. (a/n: Yeah, right. As if throwing mud into somebody else's boyfriend is very natural)

"Sorry, Saku! We'll make sure to ask for your permission the next time we're gonna do it again!" Kei replied from downstream. (a/n: Sakura instantly did the anime fall thing, Syaoran has a big sighing mark on his temple)

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Sakura shouted childishly. She reached for the mud from the bank and threw them wildly towards Kei and Shinna. "Take this and this, and this!" she continuously threw the mud blindly in the air, causing Kei and Shinna dodging the mud with little success. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Now I'm really pissed off," Shinna said with a mud splattered on her face. "It's a mud war," she declared and with that, she grabbed a handful of mud in her hands and sent them flying upstream towards Sakura, unfortunately, landed on top of Syaoran instead. "Ooops…" she clasped her mouth, grinning sheepishly.

"I don't make it a habit of attacking girls but in this case, I think I can make an excuse to it," Syaoran grinned, threw a handful of mud downstream, watching as it was about to land directly at…one moment…ok, there.

"OUCH! HEY, WHO DID THAT?!" _Whoops..._

"My beautiful hair…" Kei sobbed. "You're too cruel, cousin Li! I'm gonna get you!"

"Now I've see why you had brought her here," Eriol said as he silently observing Tomoyo video tapping the four kid-acting-like figures in the stream from the bank, playing with mud without realizing they were being tapped.

"Cool idea, huh?" Tomoyo grinned brightly. It was not as if her ideas had ever failed before. They always turned out to be total success.

"I wonder, where's Shana and Meiling?" he asked, his spectacles flashed with a glimpse of reflected sunlight.

"In the wood nearby, collecting firewood to lit our campsite tonight," Tomoyo answered and he nodded before started to ask again. "Why them?" Tomoyo turned to look at him. "Because my dear, they volunteered for it," she said softly. "I see," he nodded again.

"What lovely couples," Tomoyo admired, smiling widely as she continued tapping them in her tape. Eriol's face suddenly seemed to brighten up, his sapphire eyes sparkled strangely.

"Put that down," he ordered, snatching the video tape from Tomoyo's hand.

"Eri! I was-" Tomoyo wanted to protest but Eriol had grab her wrist and pulled her towards the stream, grinning widely. "No, no, Eri! I don't wanna go in there! Eriiii!"

SPLASH!

-End of Chapter 14-

**a/n : I swear myself I won't skip to reply to comments in each chapters. I took a really long time to recollect the previous comments from Chapter 12 and 13 and typed them all. But to tell you the truth, I was really enjoying replying you guys! Feels like I can share my opinions and thoughts through your comments and replies. Keep doing so and I'll do the best to complete this chapter! See ya!**


	15. I'm sorry, goodbye

**Here's Chapter 15! I don't know what else to type so just hit the mouse and start reading! By the way, it's a short chapter so it won't take you long to finish reading and drop your comments!**

Chapter 15

I'm sorry, goodbye

"Yesterday was so fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed, delighted, as she tucked in another firewood in her arms.

"For you!" Sakura snapped. "Eriol was covering you all the time; we didn't get to slap you with the mud!" Hearing so, Tomoyo laughed.

Lurking in the shadows of the summer trees, she and Sakura had been collecting firewood for almost an hour while the rest stayed at the campsite, doing their own chores. She watched as the sun almost slipped down from its position, telling the night was about to come.

"It's getting dark. Let's head back to the campsite now," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura picked up the last piece of firewood and tucked it in her arms before nodding in agreement. However, her pace stopped when something stroke her mind.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" she asked, actually, more like mentioning _that _someone. Tomoyo instantly stopped her pace, her eyes wandering in the distance, looking at the objects around her – nothing but trees and trees and…"Hey, where's Shana?"

The sun had almost given up its throne, merely waiting for the night to claim its place. Sakura looked up at the crimson sky, immediately shut her eyes when a burst of wind slapped her on the face, then scattering the freshly fallen leaves on the ground they were standing. Tomoyo's voice was echoing in her ears, calling for a soul that has not yet returned since the last few minutes.

"Maybe we should separate. There'll be a bigger chance for us to find her," Sakura suggested, looking hopefully at Tomoyo with her large emerald eyes.

"Yeah, and a bigger chance to have you lost!" Tomoyo replied with her oh, what a

'_wonderful'_ idea looks.

"Got a better idea?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. At that moment, Tomoyo's eyes sparkled like jewels, a long wide line that curved upwards formed on her lips. _Here comes Miss Brilliant,_ Sakura sweat dropped.

"Simple. I'll just go back to the campsite and tell everyone about Shana. _You_, on the other hand, have to stay here in case she comes back," Tomoyo explained briefly.

"Oh," Sakura nodded for a moment but then shook her head in disagreement. "Wait! Why am I the one staying?" she protested.

"Because," Tomoyo pause while examining her friend's expression on her face, and then putting her hands on both of her shoulders. "Do you remember the way back?"

Sakura turned to look at her surrounding. The trees looked so familiar to each other and there were no specific paths to follow. Could be this way…or that one, probably this one, or maybe that one over there…. She hesitantly pointed her fingers to all directions. "Well, um…uh…"

"Uh-huh. See?" Tomoyo clearly made her point.

"But can't we go together? I'm sure Shana would wait for us if she comes back here," she tried to make a bargain, of course, for her own sake.

"You dare to take the risk?" Tomoyo asked, sounded serious.

"Yes!" Sakura spontaneously answered. _I'll be save! I'll be save!_

"Good for you, but I don't. So see ya!"

Sakura jaw dropped. It was definitely a waste of time arguing with Tomoyo, the genius girl. "And don't go anywhere! We don't want to have another person missing!"

That was the last she heard from her before disappearing in the forest, passing by the trees that looked perfectly, well, at least almost perfectly similar to each other.

"Thanks for the brilliant advice," she sighed, waving helplessly at the absent Tomoyo.

_Okay. Here I am standing in the almost dark, cold, windy, lonely and soundless forest, well, except for the sound of the breezy wind that passed by like the whizzing spirit. So what? There's absolutely nothing to be scared of. Besides, Shana could just pop out at anytime, any second from now, right? Haha!_ Sakura swallowed. _Yeah, right…_

"Sakura!"

Shocked, she whirled around to the direction of the voice, her eyes were wide open and her ears were trying to pick up that sound again, thinking that she was hearing things but the voice came repeatedly, calling her name desperately. "Help, Sakuraaa!"

Panic grew within her. "S-Shana! Is that you?!" she swallowed her fear back, trying to force her strength to come out. "Help me!" The voice came again. Uncertain of what to do, she let her heart to lead her to the direction she was heading, walking step by step she was not sure to where. "Where are you?!" Her voice trembled in fear. She could hear the voice but there was no sign of the caller anywhere. Her emeralds searching wildly around as her feet kept dragging her towards the echoing voice.

"Sakura! I can't hold any longer! Heeelp!" The sentence ended with a horrified scream.

"Shana! Where are you?!" The branches cracked with a freaking sound when she stepped on them. Running blindly through the forest, across the bushes, dodging the branches – she barely feel when her skin clashed with the thorns. All her thoughts were towards Shana, for she was quite sure it was the little girl's voice that was calling her all the way.

_Shana, where are you?_

"Shana…" Sakura gasped. Her emerald eyes caught something glimmering in the crimson sun, nearly at the edge of a…cliff… "Shana!"

With much effort, she dragged her trembling feet towards the shining object, her lips quivering with fear, her mind suddenly froze. As she neared the object, carefully lifted it with her shaking fingers, her eyes immediately widened in an alarmed. Recognizing the heart-shaped silver locket, she felt her heart throbbing as if it was going to burst out. "This…this is, Shana's…" she gasped, overwhelmed by terror. Her gaze shifted to the edge of the cliff that held nothing ahead but a steep drop and thin air.

Sakura swallowed, terrified at her own thoughts. A thin piece of thorn cloth, similar to the pattern of Shana's blouse was fluttering at the edge, stuck to a stone. "I don't believe…" She tried to convince herself against her thoughts, yet tears started to leap from her emeralds. Crawling slowly towards the thorn cloth, she couldn't stop wandering and thinking of how Shinna would react if she knew that – that her sister, had fall, from this… _Cut the crap!_ Sakura shook her head violently but the thoughts that Shana had fallen from the cliff she was standing on kept haunting her imagination.

"Shana…" With the overflowing crystal tears from her eyes, she crawled to the very edge of the cliff, attempting to reach the small piece of fluttering cloth. Maybe then, she would be able to look what was beyond that horrifying cliff, or maybe an image of Shana lying breathless below her, covered with blood, scars…or…

"You're jumping into the conclusion to soon, Sakura," Sakura whirled around in surprise.

Before she could identify the figure, she was given a hard blow nearly accurately at her temple, causing blood to flow out from the cut. Unable to withstand the force of the strong, powerful blow, she fell backward, only to realize that there was nothing for her to stand on but cool, thin air. Before slipping from the cliff, she caught a pair of wet violet eyes in her emerald ones. _You…_

"I'm sorry, goodbye."

Suddenly, her body felt very light, like a tiny feather floating in the air. Her head was stinging with pain and her heart, it throbbed with hurtful beats. Her hands trying to reach for something, wanting to hold onto something…but there was nothing to reach, nothing to hold on. She just kept falling…it felt like – like an endless fall… But it pained her more, knowing that she will be leaving the people she loved…the man she loves…

"I…Syaoran…"

-End of Chapter 15-

**a/n : About your replies, I think I have nothing to type coz you all seemed to enjoyed the previous chapter and hadn't had any questions for me. XxSakura-HimexX, I can't possibly tell you who's gonna die or not coz it's supposed to be a suspense, right? MlleShadow, I just typed the title simply coz I didn't know what else to put. Heh. And KuriWas Here, Kei is 15, sorry if I disappoint you about that. Now, since most of you doesn't have questions for me in the previous chapter, here's mine. Do you think she's dead already? I mean Sakura. I'l be waiting for your replies then! Can't wait to read. Hehe..**


	16. This Is Not The End

**Heh. Unexpected is it? Well, I just decided to upload sooner coz' I'm thinking to finish the whole story by next week. For your information, there's another two chapters left so I'm going to end everything as soon as possible. Besides, I'll be going to somewhere else and I'm afraid I couldn't finish this story before school reopens coz' there's no computer in my grandparents house. Okay, let's just get start now. Read well!**

Chapter 16

This Is Not the End

At the moment Sakura fell from the cliff, Tomoyo, Shinna and Meiling came just on time to witness the unexpected incident. All eyes were wide opened, jaws were dropped. "SAKURAAA!" Tomoyo screamed, her trembling feet running at Sakura's direction, praying that she could at least grab her finger but her hope was vanished when Shana interfered, stepping forward with a stick that almost looked like a club held tightly in her sweating palms, treating the amethyst eyes girl if she dare to take another step forward. Tomoyo hesitantly stopped. Her eyes focused on the end of the stick Shana was holding. There, she saw, a tint of red blood. "You hit her, didn't you?"

Shana looked at the stick she was holding. There was, a tint of red blood on it, fresh and new - the blood of Sakura whom she struck earlier ago.

"You hit her, didn't you?!" Tomoyo roared with anger, snapping Shana back to the present. Tears started to leap from her amethyst eyes, rolling over her cheeks, flowing endlessly. Still, the little girl's lips were sealed with words. Only the muscles of her arms tightening as she clutched the stick tighter in her hands.

"Shana…" Shinna's weak voice called out her name, walking slowly towards her. Her eyes were also wet with tears.

"Stop right there, sister!" Shana held her weapon forward, giving Shinna no other options but to stop just a few inches behind Tomoyo, uncertain of how to act or what to say.

"Hey, have you all found-" Syaoran swallowed his question back as all the girls dropped their eyes upon him and his two other companions. Sensing the tense situation among them, he stopped his feet beside Meiling. The brightness of her ruby eyes darkened with sorrow as she gazed into his puzzled ambers.

Only Tomoyo didn't move a single inch from her spot, glaring at Shana with an overleaping anger. She couldn't imagine how a silent, innocent-like girl such as Shana could possibly do something like this! A few days ago, they were laughing madly at each other. Everything seemed just perfect!

Eriol felt something was not quite right in there. Shana was gripping a stick in her hand, Shinna looked as if she was going to faint and his Tomoyo, she was…she was not like herself. Somehow, he can feel the anger within her, the sorrow and fear. There was as if a bond connected between them, allowing him to share and feel her feelings. "Tomoyo…"

"She killed Sakura." Her voice croaked with tears. "She damn had killed Sakura!" Letting her anger controlling her, she dipped her nails into her flesh, clutching her fists tighter as she wiped away her tears with a swift wave of her hand. The three guys' eyes widened with shock. None made a move but Kei alone.

"Okay you girls. This is sooo not funny. Come on. Where did you all hide Saku? Hey, Saku! Where ar-"

"God damn it Kei! She killed Sakura! Shana pushed Sakura from the cliff! Can't you understand?!" Meiling emotionally grabbed Kei's shirt, crumpling it with her shaking fingers as she shook him violently. For the first time he saw Meiling's sturdy eyes shed tears. The eyes that revealed a determined woman, didn't drop a single tear when her parents divorced, now was crying for her childhood enemy? He was wordless. His mind was blank. As if seeking comfort and support for himself, he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Meiling and buried her face on his chest, caressing her head as she continuously cried in his protective arms. Tomoyo wept in Eriol's comfort embrace.

Syaoran still couldn't believe what was going on around him. There was no way his sweet Sakura would fall from the cliff, especially pushed by that little Shana. It was ridiculous! Impossible! She promised she'll be going back to Japan with him. They're going to finish their final semester and attend the university together. His Sakura will never break her promise. Never! Slowly, his heavy feet followed his order to move forward. "Shana?"

"Don't come any closer, Li," Shana warned him, pointing her weapon towards him. His eyes widened and there were hurtful beats beating in his heart. Her weapon, the stick she was holding…it was stained with…blood!

"Y-You didn't, right?" He softly asked, his hopeful wet ambers glimmered in the faint crimson sunlight, trying to deny the truth his brain told him. His quivering feet attempting to shorten their distances- his and Shana's.

"Don't come closer!" She almost screamed, moving further backwards to the edge of the cliff.

"Shana, why? You don't understand anything! Why did you hav-"

"Shut up Shinna!" Syaoran roared, clutching his fists. Anger had almost taken over him completely. He was confused, lost…

"No, you shut up!" Shana shouted at him, clenching her teeth. Droplets of tears beginning to fall from her violets. All eyes were upon her.

"If you didn't left my sister, then she wouldn't have tried killing herself!" Pain and sorrow together with anger filled her voice. Syaoran looked at Shinna, his eyes telling her that he was waiting for an explanation from her. Trembling, her fragile feet betrayed her strength, bringing her down on her knees. She cupped her face with her hands, hiding her tears from him.

When he told her that he was breaking up with her, she told him that it was okay and he left her without regrets. But it was not okay. She loved him with all her heart, she filled herself with him, and when he finally left, she realized…she could not live without him.

"_Mom, I'm home." A twelve year-old Shana came home from school. Dropping her bag on the sofa, she walked towards her mother who was busy going thru her documents and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, pulling the 35 year-old woman's attention towards her._

"_Oh, hi sweetheart." She took off her glasses. Her violet eyes sparkled with delight at the sight of her younger daughter._

"_Is sister feeling well already?" The young girl asked._

"_I gave her medicine this morning. She's probably still sleeping now."_

"_Okay. I'll go and see her." Smiling, she ran upstairs and knocked several times on the door without answer. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and entered her sister's bedroom. "Shinna?" Her bed was empty, there was no sign of her except the sound of water flowing in the bathroom._

"_There she is," she thought to herself, smiling naughtily. "I'll surprise her," she giggled._

"_Boo!" she slammed the door open. Instead of watching the face of a surprise Shinna as she had expected, it was herself who had a terrified expression on her face. Water was flowing from the bathtub, not crystal clear water but mixed with red blood! And there was the unconscious Shinna in there, her wrist had been slashed with a broken piece of mirror!_

"_Shinna!" She ran towards her. "Mom! Shinna is unconscious! MOM!"_

"And then dad brought her to an asylum in Italy where she spent one whole year in there," Shana sobbed.

"Whaat?" Syaoran gasped. "You told me you're transferring, not…" His sentence trailed off. _Not asylum! _

"Enough of the pretence! I'd never liked you but Shinna just have to love you!" Shana shouted, almost screaming on top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay. Let's just say it's my entire fault, but why did you have to drag Sakura into this mess?! She has nothing to do with this!" Syaoran shouted back. Anger was overwhelming him. His fiery eyes wet with tears, dissatisfaction in them.

"Yes she has! She's only a disturbance between you and Shinna! If she's gone, then you'll go back to Shinna's side. You both will be together again and Shinna would smile naturally, not fake ones!" Shana cried.

"Shana…y-you…" Shinna almost couldn't catch her breath. Everything that happened, was all because of…her?

"Even if you kill me, I'll never love anyone else! Not Shinna, not anyone! You can hurt my body, but you can't take my heart away from Sakura!" he shouted angrily, coming closer towards Shana. Shana realized this and moved further back. "Don't come any closer, or else I-I'll…" she threatened, knowing that only another step back and she'll have the same fate as Sakura.

"You'll what? Hurt me with that small stick?" Syaoran as if challenging her kept closing their distances until a meter away from each other. "Or jump down from the cliff?" he smirked. "Well that's good. We both can accompany Sakura together then."

"Li!" Shinna cried. No matter what her sister had done, she is still her sister.

"I'm warning you!" Shana brought her weapon to the front, her hands shaking with fear. Syaoran looked as if he had lost his mind. With a grab from his hand, he could had reach Shana in that distance. In fact, he could even push her!

"Why? Are you afraid? Then what do you think Sakura felt when you pushed her from here?!

"Shut up! Shut-"

"SHANA!" Shinna screamed when Shana slipped from the cliff, hanging helplessly in the air, clinging onto Syaoran for support. He could have just let her fall, he thought, but he couldn't.

"Shana! Syaoran!" All the rest came to their aid. Both of them had slipped from the cliff. Syaoran was supporting Shana with his arm, his other hand holding on the solid land, gripping through it with his fingers.

"Syaoran, hold on!" Eriol shouted, wanting to pull him up but he shook his head. "Grab Shana first," he said, raising her small body with one hand as Eriol and Shinna pulled her up.

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo almost whispered, clasping her mouth with her hand. Her eyes focused towards something below them. Whatever it was that she saw, it was terrifying her, Syaoran thought. Still hanging at the end of the cliff, he looked below to where Tomoyo's finger was pointing. His orbs widened at the sight of a figure just a few meters below them, lying unconsciously on a solid, flat rock clinging at the side of the cliff.

(a/n: Man, I don't really know how to describe this situation but you see, she didn't fall all the way down from the cliff coz' there's this flat rock supporting her - if you know what I mean)

"SAKURA!"

-End of Chapter 16-

**a/n: Sorry but I couldn't reply to your comments. It'll take time for me to type them all one by one and besides, I haven't type my chapters yet. Then, I have to get everything completed by next week coz' I 'm really running out of time and I'm not allowed to use the computer for too long; family's rule. So annoying, huh? So, I'm just hoping that you'll keep on supporting this story and know that I'll be reading all of your comments although I'll be replying none, I suppose. See ya!**


	17. Don't Take Me Away

**Hye everyone! The second last chapter is here already! By the way, thanks for your comments! Have fun reading!**

Chapter 17

Don't Take Me Away

Pain pierced in all the entire of her body when she landed with a hard thump onto something solid, like a big, flat rock. She tried to open her eyelids but they refused her orders. Her head felt heavy, she hardly can move her body. Her pulse was beginning to decreasing; the smell of blood filled her lungs. Her breathing became slower and slower. Everything felt so hurting. _Am I …going to die?_ She waited for the moment to come.

"Hand me the rope!" The sound vibrated in her ears. _That voice…it sounded so familiar._ She forced her eyelids to open but they only opened halfway. Blurry vision of a figure coming down from the cliff, hanging on the rope came to her sight. Beginning to loose her conscious, she closed her eyes unwillingly, hearing her heart beating faintly.

"Sakura, open your eyes," The same voice told her, shaking her body gently but hard enough to bring back the pain she felt all over her body. "Open your eyes!" The voice demanded, slapping her cheeks lightly.

With much effort, she finally managed to open her eyes, blinking tiredly. She began to control her senses once again. A dark shadow was cupping her cheeks in his palms. She concentrated her eyes on him, little by little began to gain a clearer vision of the figure. "Can you hear me, Sakura?" he softly asked, caressing her head.

"Uh, S-Syao.." she mumbled under her breathes, trying to keep her eyes open but it was so hard, and also hurting. What if she just closed them? But then what if they won't open anymore? The thoughts kept disturbing her mind.

"I'm…tired…" she uttered helplessly, wanting to close her eyes. _Maybe I'll just take a rest. Yeah, just a short one._

"No, don't Sakura! Don't close your eyes! We'll get you out of here. I promise…I promise." His voice quivered with fear. Fear of loosing her, fear that she won't open her eyes again when she shut them. He kissed her forehead. Watching her like this, it really pained him. _She's loosing too much blood already. Damn!_ His tears dropped on her pale face, she felt it. Raising an arm towards him, she touched his cheek gently, wiping off his tears with her fragile fingers. "I-I'll…not l-leave you," she smiled faintly, giving him hope which she wasn't sure of.

"Don't you dare to leave me," he hissed weakly, brought her closer to him and embraced her in his loving arms. As if afraid that she'll leave him, he held her tightly onto his hard chest. "Pull us up!" he commanded to the rest of them from above. "Hang on, Sakura," he whispered in her ears, kissing her forehead again, however trying to avoid his eyes from seeing the blood flowing from the cut of her head. He could not bear to watch her pain. He just couldn't.

……

"Sakura, wake up dear." A soothing woman's voice called her. Sakura stirred momentarily in her sleep, and then decided to continue her peaceful slumber, ignoring the call.

"Wake up sweetheart," she called again, her fingers rubbing the smooth cheek of the young girl who was beginning to open her eyes unwillingly. "Yes, sweetheart. Open those eyes," she continued persuading her.

Slowly, she began to capture the image of the woman in front of her. Her hair was long and wavy, her lips were the colour of cherry blossom and then her eyes…they were bright emeralds…bright green emeralds…just like –

Sakura snapped her eyes open. "Mom!"

The woman smiled. She took Sakura's hand in hers and with a gentle squeeze, asking Sakura to stand up with her. Sakura obeyed. She was even more beautiful now, Sakura realized. Like a fair angel without wings. "Are you…really my mother?" Sakura hesitantly asked, looking for a trace of lie beneath her mask but there was none to be found when the woman nodded her head, smiling warmly towards her.

"That means…" Sakura let her sentence trailed of as she began to study the surrounding around her. It was empty and bright…everything was white. Even her clothes were also white and there was no exception for the woman either. There was no sign of living creatures, objects and other human besides the two of them, well, that is if she was still a human. "…I-I'm…dead? As cool as she seemed from the outside, she was actually trying to control the trembling fear within her.

To her surprise, the woman chuckled. "No, sweetheart. You're not." She took Sakura's hand and laid it on her chest, the place where her heart was situated. "Can you feel it?" she asked. "Can you feel the beat of your heart?"

Indeed, her heart was still beating. Sakura was relief at that moment. At least she knew her heart was still functioning and that she was erm… probably still alive. "Even so, why am I here? What is this place?" she questioned the woman who claimed to be her mother, the lovely Nadeshiko Kinomoto who died fourteen years ago when she was just a three year-old little girl. There was no mistake that she has the looks of Nadeshiko, but still Sakura doubted if she was really her mother.

"You'll know." With a wave of her hand, a bright light flushed in front of them, blinding Sakura temporarily until everything came into a clearer vision. Sakura opened her eyes timidly. "This is-"

"The place where you belonged," the woman said.

She was now in a room, much different from the first place she was in before. It was a small, empty room with only a single bed in the middle, lit only by the moonlight that burst in through the window. There was, she saw, a girl lying on the bed and a person whom she couldn't identify the face accompanying the girl beside her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura turned to look at angel-like woman, demanding for an answer. Instead of answering her, the woman nodded to the direction of the door. Just as Sakura turned to look at the door, a figure entered in. _Daddy?_

Fujitaka Kinomoto walked towards the guy sitting on a chair beside the bed, removing his jacket and gently wrapped it around the young man who was burying his face in his arms on the bed. Feeling the sudden light pressure on his shoulders, he snapped his eyes open and whirled around. Sakura's orbs widened. _Syaoran!_

"Sorry I woke you up," Fujitaka apologized. He looked wearied and gloomy.

"No, I shouldn't have fallen asleep," Syaoran smiled weakly at him, and then turned his attention towards the girl lying on the bed that was sleeping peacefully. Sakura took little interest to know who that girl was at that moment.

"You should take some rest, Syaoran. It's been two days and you have to prepare for your final semester," Fujitaka said. He too, turned to look at the young girl on the bed with a sad expression on her face.

"I know," Syaoran nodded, grasping the girl's tiny hand in his, receiving no response from her. Why do you look so sad, Syaoran? Sakura thought, standing at the side of the bed across Syaoran's when she finally realized that the girl lying on the bed without motion, the girl who gave her father and her boyfriend a wearied face was none other but her! It was really she who was lying on the bed! "I-Impossible…" Sakura gasped, denying the truth in front of her eyes. Here she was standing, yet there was another her lying on the bed.

"I'll leave her to you for a while," Syaoran excused himself after giving a light kiss on the forehead of the motionless Sakura on the bed and made his way towards the door.

_Syaoran wait! Don't leave yet! That's not me! I'm here! Syaoraan! _Sakura shouted but he didn't look back nor did he stop walking. Unwilling to give up, she reached for his hands but heard the sound of her heart broken into pieces. Her hands went right through his. She wasn't able to touch him. She was like the air, passing by without anyone seeing her. She stood there with a horrified face , watching as he closed the door right in front of her pale face.

"I'm…I'm…" she looked at her hands, tears leapt from her confused eyes. "What am I?" she whispered to herself, and then turned to look at the woman with those miserable, confused emeralds.

"You said that I am still alive, then why isn't he listening?! Why can't I touch him?! And who's that girl on the bed, who took my form, pretending to be me?!" she burst out, unable to hold her rage. Tears flowed uncontrolled from her eyes.

"You are her, sweetheart." The woman comforted her, holding her trembling shoulders.

Sakura jerked away from her. "Stop giving me riddles and stop calling me with that name! I am not your daughter and you are not my mother! She's dead! You're not her!" she cried, throwing herself to the corner of the room and slumped on the floor, burying her face between her folded knees. "You lied to me. I'm already dead. That's why I can't touch me, because I am already dead!" she cried at the corner.

The woman walked towards her and squatted in front of her. "I did not lie to you, sweetheart," she tipped Sakura's chin, gazing into those confused, innocent eyes. "And you're not dead either," she assured her, wiping the tears away from the young girl's cheeks.

"Then why can't Syaoran feel me? Why can't daddy see me?" Sakura asked, looking at Fujitaka who was gripping the motionless girl's hand on the bed. "If she is the real Sakura Kinomoto, then what does that makes me?" she looked achingly into the woman's eyes.

"Her other half." The woman answered. Sakura gazed at her with puzzlement. Gaining a more comfortable posture, the woman explained. "A part of her had began to loose the will to survive for some reasons. It refused to cooperate with the other parts because it was scared. Perhaps it could not bear the pain of returning to the real world that it prefer to have a deep slumber instead. While the other parts worked hard to survive, this part of her turned its back and wouldn't take the risk for it will have to bear the pain she received when she finally recover. And this little part my sweetheart, is you," she finished. (a/n: I know this is nonsense but hey, I'm the author so as insane as this story seemed to be, it's my story, right? Heh.)

"I-I'm her…other half?"

"Yes, you. You are afraid of the pain, and therefore you chose to stay unconscious because it gives you pleasure. That is you, sweetheart." The woman rose up and turned her back at Sakura. (a/n: Don't bother to understand if you can't. It's just a crazy stuff I created on my own anyway)

"W-Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I had done here. Now I have to return to where I belong." The woman turning towards Sakura, beginning to disappear slowly into the air. (a/n: Typical angel anime style of disappearing)

"Wait! I-"

"You know what you must do, my princess," she smiled.

_Princess? No one else called me that except…_" Wait!" Sakura tried to reach her but it was already too late. The woman disappeared into the thin air right in front of her eyes. "Mom…"

"Oh, Syaoran. I must have fallen asleep to realize you're back," Fujitaka chuckled softly, trying to brighten Syaoran up although he himself didn't feel like laughing at that moment. Sakura watched in silent as the two men spoke to each other as if they were mourning for someone until finally Syaoran managed to persuade Fujitaka to return home for rest.

_You looked terrible, Syaoran._ Sakura thought to herself, watching as the young man seated himself beside the motionless young girl lying on the bed, rubbing the back of his hand on her pale cheek. For some time he was leaning his head down, as if trying to hide his face. And there she realized, he was crying.

Having the urge to comfort him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Just as before, she couldn't touch him or feel his solid figure. "No…no!" Sakura cried. Every touch she gave him just went through him like the passing wind. _Syaoran, I'm here!_ She went to his side, trying to pull his attention, wanting to touch his face but everything was useless. No matter what she did, he couldn't feel her presence. Worst, he couldn't even see her standing right in front of his eyes!

"Please, Sakura. Open your eyes. Please…" he cried, grasping her hands tightly in his, waiting for a miracle to happen. As expected, there was no response from the unconscious figure on the bed. _She won't…because I'm here…_Sakura wept. "You said you won't leave me." Tears rolled down from his cheeks.

_I don't want to. _Sakura put her invisible hands on his that was gripping the other Sakura's hands. It went through his but she didn't bother about that. She just wanted to feel his touch again, his warm, tender touch. Two drops of tears fell on their hands, one was Sakura's and the other was Syaoran's. Exactly at that moment their tears fell together on their hands, Sakura watched in horror as her body began to disappear slowly into the air like small blue particles.

_W-What's happening to me?_ She looked at her hands. They had already turned into crystal blue particles, and then her legs. _No, no! I don't wanna disappear! I don't wanna leave daddy! I don't wanna leave Syaoran! Please! _The tiny blue particles dissolved completely into the thin air. _Syaoraaan! _

-End of Chapter 17-

**a/n : I can't wait to finish this story. Stay with me for the final chapter of So Close, "Threads of Fate." And oh, I've started with my second story. Maybe I'll give you the summary when I added the last chapter of this story. It's a king and princess story of magic, love and fantasy. What do you think? I hope to hear from you guys soon! See ya!**


	18. Threads of Fate

**COMPLETED!**

Chapter 18

Threads of Fate

Beautiful pink petals of cherry blossom dropped from the trees, falling on the green grass of the hospital's area. Syaoran leaned against the window frame, closing his eyes as the morning breeze swept across his face, bringing his chestnut hair dancing wildly in the air. It was a usual day in Hong Kong with a typical morning routine in the big city.

_"Are you going to charge her?"_

_Fujitaka shook his head. "I'm not sure, Syaoran. She's too young. Even her parents were shocked at what she did to Sakura."_

_"You didn't mean to just let her go, do you?" Syaoran hissed, keeping it in a low tone, afraid that his harsh voice would surprise the unconscious Sakura in the room. Young or old, there was no difference to him because still, she was a criminal._

_"I will, if only, Sakura will open her eyes again."_

Syaoran snapped his eyes open. The conversation he had with Fujitaka Kinomoto last night was still fresh in his mind. Whatever decision Fujitaka had made for Shana, it doesn't matter to him anymore. He just wanted his Sakura to open her eyes again, brighten his day with her warm smile like she always did. _Third day,_ he sighed.

Man, it's so bright. Her eyelids moved, attempting to allow her emeralds to capture the reflection of the sunlight from the window. _I don't know if heaven is this bright,_ she thought. _In that case, probably hell._

She forced the muscle of her eyes to open, ignoring the pain in her head that was beginning to hurt her. _Open, open, open…_She chanted in her head and a moment later, her eyes snapped open. _Whoa! I made it! _And then she knew that was a mistake, forcing her eyes to open when they were not ready. _Aww… my head's spinning,_ she winced.

As she was ready to see whether she was in heaven or really in hell for she was pretty sure she had died the moment her body was transformed into tiny blue particles and disappeared into the air, voices from somewhere distance shattered her imagination of already being dead.

_What was that? _She thought, wanted to get up when she saw Syaoran passed by across her bed towards the door, didn't notice that her eyes were blinking because she hadn't made a single sound since then. Sakura gulped. _He can see me, can't he?_

"Calm down Tomoyo. She's just a girl," Eriol comforted the emotional Tomoyo who was gripping her fists, glaring at Shana who was standing beside Shinna. Refusing to choose between Tomoyo and Shinna, Kei just kept silent, sitting beside Meiling who had a surprise wake up from Tomoyo's roar.

"What's this fracas?" Syaoran came out from the room, looking at each one of them and finally stopped at Shana and Tomoyo.

"She's yours," Tomoyo finally said after a moment of silent, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed on her chest. She looked greatly annoyed, he could tell that by her look and he didn't blame her for that.

"Li, I-"

"If you wish to see her, I suggest you ask from her when she wakes up," Syaoran cut Shana off. "That is, if she wants to see you."

"Li…" Shinna pleaded.

"I've finished," he strictly said, turning his back at them, ready to prison himself in the room again with his unconscious beloved.

As he opened the door and was about to enter in, his feet instantly stopped. Right in front of him stood Sakura, dragging her bandaged foot with full effort towards the door, cursing something under her breaths about the bandaged left foot that made her walking a difficult task. Realizing someone was standing on the path she was heading, Sakura lifted her chin up, meeting the gaze of a pair of amber eyes. Instead of giving him a warm smile that she usually does, she let out a soft sigh. "Tell me you can see me coz' I had this weird dream and you wer-"

Her sentence were cut off when Syaoran took her into his arms fiercely, embracing her in his touches. After a while, he slowly pulled her back, gazing into those green emerald eyes that he had longed to see. A wide smile carved on his lips. Then without a warning, she pinched his arm.

"Aww, what's that for?" he groaned, puzzled by he action.

Looking annoyed at him, she said, "Last night I was speaking to you but you ignored me! You weren't listening and left me alone!" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"But I was sitting here all night long and you didn't even make a single move!" He became even more puzzled. "I didn't? That's weird." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Correction," Tomoyo came in from behind Syaoran. "You didn't just sleep all night long but three nights in a row!" She came and ran towards Sakura, pinching her cheeks while crying. "You're a bad girl, Sakura. I'm like a panda now you see?" she cried again, hugging Sakura tightly in her arms.

"Well, at least that I'm still alive now that you won't have to become a panda anymore," she chuckled and Tomoyo pinched her again.

"Thank God you're finally awake," Meiling interrupted in. Sakura shifted her gaze towards the jet haired girl. "Otherwise I'll become the second panda after Tomoyo." A way to tell that she cared about Sakura without showing it. Still the old Meiling's style, Sakura smiled.

"Hey, dad. Monster's got up from it's cave." A tall figure entered in the crowded room, followed by a 40 year-old man.

"Touya! Daddy!" Sakura shouted happily, hugging those two men in her wide opened arms. Touya, her 20 year-old big brother looked like the reflection of Fujitaka Kinomoto, except that he is a younger version of Fujitaka.

Everyone was there, her family, her friends and her beloved one. Still, she felt something was missing. "Where's Shinna and Shana?" By the time they realized about them, they were gone.

…………………

"WHAT DAD?! YOU TOLD THE ICHIHA'S FAMILY TO LEAVE JAPAN?!" Sakura bellowed.

"It's for the best," Fujitaka solemnly said. "She almost caused you dead, that's considered a cheap price to pay."

"But dad-" Sakura tried to argue but Syaoran shook his head, signaling her to stop and she unwillingly obeyed. Maybe her father was right; it was for the best after all.

"3...2...1...MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_Months had passed since the unforgetable incident. As usual, Touya couldn't celebrate the Christmas because he had to go overseas to work. Daddy and Yelan also had a business trip to somewhere else. The Li's sisters were unable to attend our Christmas party for some reasons. So here we are all again; the same group we had for summer's holiday, well, almost the same. And oh yeah, we're in the Daidouji's villa, again._

_Meiling had become a university student and had this charming mysterious boyfriend, Yue. He was cool though, and a year older that she was. Tomoyo and Eriol were as usual, except that Tomoyo made him promise that he'll give a diamond ring on her 20th birthday, that is three years from now. Well, we kinda know what that ring was supposed to mean. Kei went to our high school and currently became one of the most popular junior guy. He dated with some girls but things just don't turn right for him. I knew he couldn't forget her but well, I just hope he could find the right girl one day._

"What you're thinking?" Syaoran snapped Sakura back from her thoughts.

Cuddling in his arms on the sofa, Sakura leaned her back on his chest. "Nothing particular," Sakura answered. _Wherever Shinna and Shana are, I hope they'll be happy._

"Sakura," Syaoran called and Sakura turned to look at him. Before she realize, he kissed her wet lips and for a moment, just gazing into her eyes as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Similing, Sakura shook her head. "I won't." And she returned his kiss.

-THE END-

**This is the end of 'So Close' by Crystal Blueberry. I thank you all for you reviews and your support and not to forget to those who added this story to the favourite and alert list! Goodbye and see ya again in my next story! I love you guys!**

**This is my coming story, 'I Have To Say Goodbye.' A love and tragic story of a king and a princess. Sorry to say but I think it'll take months before I post this one. I hope you'll be patient to wait for my return. Till then!**

**Summary :** He was to be said a cruel, heartless and cold-hearted king, feared by all his enemies. She thought he was an old geezer but when fate brought them together, he was not everything she had imagined. It's a story of love, magic and fantasy.

**The preview for Chapter 1 of 'I Have To Say Goodbye' :** His amber eyes glinted at the reflection of her silver sword. With a single, simple movement, he parried her sword. Sakura's eyes widened when he brought his sword forth and knocked her abdomen with its back. Her cloak flapped open, finally revealing the fair hidden face he was curious to see. Falling on her knees, she dropped her sword on the floor and he caught her in his arms protectively. Studying the face of the beautiful unconscious in his arm, he drew his sword to the side. _As I thought...a girl._


End file.
